Vendaje Para Tus Heridas
by April Luka
Summary: [LongFic] Shikamaru Nara necesita un transplante urgente de riñon. Temari se lo entregara en forma anonima porque no quiere generarles falsas esperanzas al genio que se le declaro despues de la Guerra ninja. O a lo mejor ella era la que no queria dañar su corazon
1. Comienzos

**Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, es de Shikatema :D**

_Capitulo 1: Comienzos_

Shikamaru Nara caminaba por su natal Konoha, aparentemente le asignarían su próximo misión, aunque se sentía mas cansado de lo normal, no podría excusarse porque la Hokage diría que solo estaba exagerando, buena razón para tenerlo de esclavo.

A lo mejor debería de estar descansando en lugares secretos, porque si ella lo veía lo exigía inmediatamente en su oficina. El había sido el cabecilla principal del clan y necesario para las estrategias de la Aldea. Según Tsunade, era_ un mal necesario_.

Por mucho que se quejaba lo único que realmente le molestaba es su malestar, a lo mejor muy dentro de todo podría ser un dolor de estomago como otro. Llego medio agotado a la oficina de Tsunade, sino llegaba a la hora acordada su novia se enojaría mucho.

Por supuesto hablamos nada mas, ni nada menos que de Ino.

Creando o no, Shikamaru e Ino se habían puesto de acuerdo para tramar una farsa sobre toda la Aldea, así que se declararon de novios. Muy dentro de él, no la amaba, pero era una buena compañera como lo había soñado sin dudar. Puede ser que el no sea feliz, pero ella lo era.

Además, a la kunoichi rubia, lo valoraba por luchadora. Luego de su vida de ascensos, privilegios y toda esa cantidad de hechos, hizo el recapacitar que tendría que elegir alguna kunoichi valiente, y no aquellas que lo seguían solo por su posición, que en el fondo, el estaba muy equivocado, ya que las chicas lo seguían por la adoración y la belleza del Chunnin.

Hace pocos meses Naruto, luego de enfrentarse a Sasuke, pudo traerlo de vuelta. En fin, logro que Sasuke lo viera como a su hermano Itachi, y después de cuidar de sus sueños , igual que a los de Sakura, volvió el equipo siete a florecer.

Shikamaru había esperado que Naruto ascendiera a Chunnin, junto con Sasuke; para poder ver sus habilidades, mayormente de Sasuke por si intentaba atacar nuevamente la Aldea. La Guerra Ninja había terminado, en el cual se consagraron ganadores, especialmente por la ayuda de Sasuke, que sin el no habría historia feliz. Por eso había sido aceptado por la Aldea, nuevamente ya para felicidad de pocos.

Lo único que faltaba era que Naruto por fin se decida a ser Chunnin y Jounin, para poder cumplir su sueño, que lo venia prolongando de hace mucho. El por fin, consagrarse como Hokage.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Sakura; ahora era imposible hacerla enojar, por que la invadía la felicidad, todas las tardes veía a Sasuke, debes en cuando salia con Naruto. El equipo siete había vuelto a la normalidad.

Su grupo se encontraba normal, después de la perdida de Asuma les sirvió para reafirmarse como equipo. Kurenai iba a comenzar nuevamente con sus entrenamientos ninja en la academia, para poder enseñar a la mañana en la academia, cuando el pequeño estaba con Shikamaru o en la guardería, y luego era madre a tiempo completo.

Choiji había conseguido un departamento, para poder vivir allí, era excelente noticia para Shikamaru, porque iban a poder comparar lo malo que es vivir solo. Hinata seguía tímida ante Naruto por la declaración producida. Aunque Naruto se le acercaba solo provocaba desmayo por parte de ella... y así dos años.

Kiba siendo el mas mujeriego de toda Konoha. Kakashi seguía coleccionando sus libros pervertidos. Shino callado como siempre, claramente no había cambiado su rareza. Neji de novio con la linda Tenten, después de que ella le había robado un beso cuando ganaron la guerra. Rock Lee seguía luchando por Sakura y Gai tratando de vencer al ninja que copia. Shizune se recibió de Medica de las cinco Naciones ninja.

_-Auch-_

Se quejo mientras refregaba su panza, por el dolor intenso que se producía en el estomago nuevamente, detuvo el caminar. Se sentó en las escaleras de la torre del Hokage. Cerro los ojos y bufo, porque justo en ese momento.

Se le vino una imagen a su mente, en la guerra ninja todos sufrían daños habían muerto por la paz, según Gaara, que era el líder de Suna, y se acercaba la boda de este con Matsuri, pero en seis meses, y él que pensaba que era problemático casarse.

Kankuro era el general a cargo de las fuerzas de las naciones ninja. Buen puesto para alguien que aun juega con marionetas. Y Temari...

_-Oye Shikamaru... ¿te sientes bien?-_ pregunto la alumna ojiverde de Tsunade, que si lo veía sentado tomandose el estomago, ya quería ofrecerlo como practica para los forenses de la Aldea. Shikamaru solo asintió y a su pesar, se levanto y comienzo a subir, sin mostrar el dolor. Camino de una forma vaga como era típico de el. Sakura le siguió los pasos.

_-No hace falta que me sigas Sakura, estoy bien.-_ aclaro mientras subía disimulando su pesar.

_-Te vine a buscar porque eras el que llegaba tarde. Así que fíjate bien lo que haces, Tsunade ya estaba enfadada, Ino quería buscarte, y la Hokage pensó que se "quedarian" jugando por ahí como una parejita feliz, así que me mando a esta difícil misión-_ dijo riéndose de su chiste tonto. Shikamaru nunca lo pensó; pero le agradecería que vuelva a la normalidad, la Sakura amable no le quedaba bien.

En la sala de la Hokage, estaban todos, esperándolo a el, con cierto mal humor, a lo que el solo los ignoro como si nada hubiera pasado. Ino fue corriendo y se colgó de el, e hizo que su dolor sea mas agonizante. Odiaba que Ino haga esas cosas, pero no le decía nada, después de todo era su forma de mantener las apariencias; ya que el por ese motivo, no se esforzaba mucho. Después de todo, no lo cambiarían. Tsunade saco unos papeles de su cajón. Los acomodo y agrego pensativa con sus manos cerradas:

_-Después de haber esperado a Shikamaru, Gracias Nara-_ lo miro sarcásticamente y el solo bufo-_ Se armara una reunión por la eliminacion de Akatsuki. Y la victoria de la guerra. La reunión sera en la Aldea escondida entre la cascada. Necesitamos un grupo especial de cuatro personas. Los elegidos serán por el voto del líder, que es Shikamaru, por la victoria en la guerra ninja, gracias a el y su cabezota._

El dolor se hizo mas intenso nuevamente. Y fingir no le servía de mucho así que trato de terminar esa reunión lo mas antes posible, así que observo a todos. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Choiji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Los nueve novatos mas el equipo de Gai. Era difícil, si solo se trataba de una invitacion, ¿por que Tsunade hacia tanto escandalo?. El ser nombrado líder de los cinco salvadores, era el fastidio mas grande. Esa estúpida guerra, todavía le traía problemas.

_-Sasuke, Naruto y...-_ pensó en elegirla a Ino, pero iba a ser muy cargosa, si iba Sakura seguramente terminaba en la morgue, Tenten mucho carácter y nunca le perdonaba alejarlo de Neji, así que agrego- ...Hinata.

_-¿Estaran bien sin un ninja medico?-_ pregunto Sakura, en el fondo enojada por no haber sido elegida para acompañar a Sasuke.

_-No dudes de mi. Estaremos bien. Si me disculpan me voy. Nos veremos mañana en la entrada de Konoha.-_y se esfumo rápidamente.

Como un truco de magia. Todos se callaron, desde cuando Shikamaru era así. Nunca hacia prisa a nada. Tsunade miro picaramente como corrió el estratega, algo ocultaba por eso llego tarde y por eso mismo, salia también apurado. Hasta que Sasuke hablo:

_-Agregamos a la misión la causa por la que se comporta así, ¿no es verdad Hokage?-_ adivino los pensamientos de Sasuke. Ella solo asintió, Naruto que se encontraba medio dormido porque lo habían hecho madrugar, se sentía enojado porque Sasuke siempre adivinaba todo!

_-Tsunade-sama, me tendría que dejar de líder. Después de todo el humilde Naruto Uzumaki derroto a Tobi.-_ agrego de metiche. Como siempre con esa pose de todo bajo control, que molesto a todos... cuantas veces habría de citar ese hecho, después de todo, Sasuke lo había dejado sin energía. Luego de este comentario todos empezaron a irse, dejándolo completamente solo en la oficina de la Hokage_ - ...A lo mejor dije algo malo.-_ dijo confuso por la huida de todos.

En el hogar, Yoshino Nara estaba preparando la cena, cuando vio a Shikamaru en su casa, eso era raro porque el se había mudado hacia pocos meses, y que lo encuentre tan tarde en su casa era extraño. Así que en cuanto lo vio pasar le grito:

_-¿Me extrañas no es verdad hijo?_

_-Oh... lo siento mama, solo vengo a buscar el libro de anotaciones de papa, porque necesito saber una estrategia que me recomendó porque mañana tengo una misión, en que participaran todas las aldeas-_ justo en ese instante sintió que le arrojaban una cuchara de madera por sobre su cabeza sin sutileza

_-No me interesa que tu eres denominado líder de los cinco reconocidos de la Aldea! No puedes estar sin saludar a tu madre! Shikamaru comportate como un buen hijo. ¿No ves que estoy sensible porque tu padre tuvo una reunión anbú importante?_- acato mientras se tomaba el pecho en la parte izquierda, con una expresión de dolor_- Ahora quedate a comer con tu madre, la que abandona tu padre_

_-No puedo mama, tengo que guardar estas cosas, y después irme a dormir muy temprano salimos mas antes que el amanecer, así que lo siento la próxima.-_dijo mientras adentraba a la oficina y tomaba un libro. Luego salio corriendo con punzadas en el estomago, sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su madre para no enfadarla, sino después se las cobraría cuando estaría bien._- Cuidate, nos veremos pronto._

En ese momento Yoshino, sintió como un remolino frió que paso junto a su espalda, una sensacion de vació muy dentro de su ser, algo como un mal augurio, aunque no creía en esas cosas... el que tendría que cuidarse debía ser su hijo.

Una vez en su mansión. Claro mansión, era la recompensa de la guerra ninja, no solo había concedido popularidad... muchos privilegios, que el al principio había negado pero después gracias a la influencia de Ino, Sakura y Tsunade había aceptado contra su voluntad.

No le gustaban las mansiones. Hablaba y se escuchaban ecos, era mas grande la soledad así, además de las muchas habitaciones que había solo conocía las necesarias, con decirles que había algunas habitaciones que nunca había pisado. Eso era deprimente.

Pero apenas entro, solo se concentro en abrir el libro grandisimo que tenia ante sus ojos, necesitaba algo que le calmara el dolor de estomago, no iría al hospital para recibir medicinas y pinchazos por un pequeño dolor de estomago, y que Ino se preocupe y haga un aviso a toda la aldea, y Sakura se ría de el, porque casi era vencido por una enfermedad.

Paginas y paginas de aburridas cosas... medicinas hechas para cualquier tipo de enfermedades, la mayoría enfermedades ninjas, busco exactamente algo para el estomago.

_-Dolores de estomago: de gran eficacia, calma el dolor mas rápido que otras medicinas... además en menos tiempo... fue descubierto... es usado para... sus ingredientes son... Es muy peligroso utilizarlo, aunque no trae efectos secundarios... bla bla bla-_ prosiguió para después prepararlo.

Fue bastante fácil esa receta del libro, la verdad le serviría mucho. Hizo paso a paso las instrucciones, y luego como resultado fue, una posion verde! (verde!) cuando han visto algo que sea medicina color verde. Pero bueno, el libro era de su clan, y en otra cosa mas sagrada no creía.

Lo tomo sin mirar, si resistía un poco mas terminas mal, al terminar de tragarla. Solo bufo, porque había llegado a esos extremos. Luego de acostarse en su cama, sintió un bienestar dentro suyo, era rápida y efectiva esa medicina!

Durmió como un angelito esa noche, lo tenían muy preocupado los dolores de estomago frecuente y las grandes misiones que lo dejaban mas que exhaustos, con decirles que ya no podía observar las nubes sin que alguien lo molestaba.

Pensaba que tal vez, Asuma en vez de ayudarlo desde el cielo, se reía de el. Lo único que deseaba era que por fin descansara en paz, luego de que Kabuto lo había revivido, _tu hijo estará bien_. Para el domador de sombras habían temas que lo deprimía pero que no por eso, trataba de olvidarlos.

A lo mejor estando en esa mansión, si se sentía solo. Maldijo a Choiji por no aceptar su invitacion de vivir juntos a lo que su mejor amigo porque no quería que crea que era por conveniencia su amistad ¿Por conveniencia? que estupidez si el siempre estuvo desde el principio.

No había otro lugar donde quisiera estar que en su trio. Le habían ofrecido tantos grupos nuevos de grandes ninjas que el negó rotundamente. Jamas abandonaria al trio Ino- Shika- Cho

No podía consolar el sueño, entonces comenzo a analizar el grupo que había elegido. Hinata seria de gran ayuda por el Byakugan aunque teniendo a alguien como Sasuke no importaba mucho, a Naruto lo llevaba para que no sea tan callado el viaje, además quería ver sus nuevas tácticas.

Si que admiraba a la dupla Sasuke- Naruto o Uzumaki- Uchiha. Eran poderosos y por sobre todo buenos amigos aunque Sasuke no lo admitía. Eran un buen dúo. Pero ninguno como estar con Temari de compañera...

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio la nota de Ino en la repisa de luz, se notaba de quien era por la flor dejada en su remitente, Para Shika:

_Shikamaru..._

_Mañana iré temprano a despedirte en la entrada de Konoha, así no sospechan nada malo. Pero ten en cuenta que si no te esmeras por verte feliz conmigo, nunca lo creerán. Estoy haciendo el trabajo yo sola...Besos, Ino._

_PD: Perdón por entrar sin permiso, pero no estabas._

_-Que problemática-_ bufo nuevamente.

Como odiaba hacerse pasar por novios felices, pero no le quedaba otra. Ellos habían hecho un pacto en donde se hacían pasar por novios por sus beneficios. Para Ino era lo mejor ya que quería olvidarse de Sai, porque este la había engañado y que mejor que otra forma de olvidarlo y que Sai no lo moleste mas, que andar de novia del Shikamaru Nara.

Además era la envidia de todas las jóvenes de la Aldea. Por su parte Shikamaru ,acepto no solo para ayudarla a Ino, que se lo habría pedido llorando; sino que también era para que dejaran de acosarlas varias fans cargosas de el. Peor que estar enfermo.

La relación tomo por sorpresa a todos. La mayoría lo tomo bien, y felices porque Ino había superado lo de Sai, pero había otros que no le gustaba por ejemplo a Naruto, parece que hubiera preferido miles de veces a la princesa de la Arena, Sasuke nunca lo termino de entender, ya que era el único que no veía amor en los ojos de ninguno.

Nunca habían visto un beso, además a Shikamaru se lo conocía por tener miles de relaciones, varias jóvenes habían asegurado acostarse con el. Pero el las ignoraba. Sasuke y Naruto se lo habían preguntado, si era cierta la relación, esa pregunta siempre la recordarían porque no sabia si mentirle.

El respondió sinceramente- Somos felices juntos...(aunque lo mencionaba por lo de amigos)

_-¿Como?_-preguntaba Naruto_ - Ino no es para ti, siempre me esta pegando tiene mal carácter, además se te cuelga sin decirte, es brusca, pelea a Sakura-chan, el otro día me pincho mal en la revisaron medica, y algo me dice que lo hizo a propósito-_comentó a dudar el jovencito, hasta que Sasuke lo detuvo

_-¿Y Temari?_

_-Temari... que sea feliz en su aldea.-_ contesto seco sin señales de dolor por haber dicho algo como eso.

Además Temari, ¿te tenia que ver en eso? ellos solo eran amigos. Se podrían decir aliados de sangre porque Temari se había arriesgado por el en varias ocasiones, y el a ella. Eran un buen dúo. Reconocido por las aldeas, pero ella era de otra aldea.

Muy dentro de su ser, sabia que ella siempre iba a estar cuando el necesitara ayuda. Siempre aparecía. Lastima que era muy reprochadora con respecto a el. Hasta que se quedo dormido pensando en ella.

Por el sonido de su problemático despertador, Shikamaru abrió los ojos. Respiro profundamente, el dolor había pasado por completo. Sonrió. Que buena formula, debería guardar esa receta en su cabeza por si las dudas, se vistió rápidamente, no estaba bien que el líder llegara tarde de nuevo.

Lo mas probable es que se preocuparon por la forma extraña en que se había ido. Camino lentamente con sus manos en los bolsillos, hacia la entrada, todavía no amanecía. Era como esa noche que fue a vengar a Asuma.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Hinata junto con Sasuke, que notaron su presencia rápidamente, cuando estaba por levantar la mano en señal de saludo fue chocado por un rubio hiper-activo, que casi hace que coma tierra de lo rápido que fue ese empujón.

_-Naruto, ¿podrias fijarte por donde corres?-_ bufo molesto Shikamaru. Así tendría que soportarlo todo el camino_- Ahora sin mas lamentaciones, vámonos. Hinata, por favor explicame de que se trata exactamente la misión..._

_-Hubieras sabido si te quedabas...-_agrego Naruto en modo peleador por la forma en que le hablo Shikamaru

_-Que problemático_

_-Hai.-_ asistió Hinata, a las ordenes de su líder._- La misión... consiste en un representante... de cada nación, con los cinco... reconocidos... Como... ya sabemos, tu seras el que se presentara...-_hablaba nerviosa por la presencia del hiper-activo_- La reunión elegirá el día, hora, lugar en que... se realizara el evento de la unión de las naciones... Solo tendremos un día y una noche... para decidirlo, la reunión comenzara... en cinco horas aproximadamente, y podríamos llegar dentro de cuatro horas si vamos a paso normal... Y apara agregar si me permiten solo... tres guardaespaldas... Para terminar... sera una tranquila y normal misión... si no surge ninguna complicacion..._

_-Muy bien Hinata... Muchas gracias-_dijo este tomando rápido el camino. Se sentía de buen humor y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Pero Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata estaban atentos a las actitudes del ninja líder.

Cuando entraron por la entrada secreta, pudieron ver que se encontraban todos los representantes de las aldeas. El representante reconocido de la nación de la tierra, del agua y del relámpago. Junto con el, estaban cuatro de los cinco representantes, solo faltaba ella.

Lo busco con la vista pero no la encontró, a lo mejor no había llegado. Entonces, se le entregaron las vestimentas para la reunión, al recibirlo solo bufo. Ese traje no le quedaba bien. En lo absoluto, lo hacia sentir incomodo. Pero después de todo, era su obligación por haber llamado la maldita atención en la guerra ninja. Al salir fue esperado por Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata.

Naruto hablaba muy entretenido con Hinata a lo que ella se sonrojaba. Y Sasuke llamando la atención a varias guardaespaldas de varias aldeas. Todas las mujeres tenían su traje de gala, mas bien vestido, el de Hinata era blanco, muy bonito que marcaba sus deliciosas curvas, a lo que Shikamaru ignoro, ya que nunca hubiera pensado estar con Hinata, por mas que estaba muy bien su cuerpo.

Comenzo a reírse de la nada. Seguramente Temari, también estaría de gala, con lo que odiaba eso! Por fin algo de diversión...

Mucha gente se acercaba a saludar al jefe de los cinco reconocidos... entonces se escucharon oír rumores que el, ni Sasuke pudieron evitar oír.

_-Subaku No Temari? no te arriesgue... alguien tan perfecta como ella... no esta a nuestro alcance...-_comento uno de los guardaespaldas de el líder del relámpago_- es princesa en su aldea, fuerte, bonita, inteligente, reconocida, solidaria, famosa, estratega de su aldea, un hermano kage y otro general es la que aspira a ser kage... si Gaara no estuviera estoy seguro que a ella la elegirían para el puesto._

_-Pero...ella es tan endiabladamente bella!... quien no se puede enamorar... es un pecado el desearla pero el pecado seria a la persona que pueda besar sus labios...no existe persona... que sea para ella..._-afirmaba seguro el ninja de la tierra

_-Es de las mujeres que hacen mal... te atrapan, engañan, te hacen sentir en la gloria y después te esfuman... he oído que estuvo con varios ninjas poderosos que dejo porque no la satisfacían... no es recomendable para un hombre que entrega su corazón, que sus ojos no se unan a los tuyos, que su boca no te provoque, caprichosa y mala... todo una rebelde a la hora del amor, su perfume y tu ansiedad y esas ganas de amar, no te puedes olvidar, te seducen y al final como un pez en el mar, ya no puedes escapar...-_argumento un joven muy bonito

Shikamaru analizo toda la información dada, Temari era una rompe corazones que no se conformaba con nada. Era deseada por todos, y el, que era su mejor amigo, recién se estaba enterando. La problemática mas problemática llama mucho la atención. Quien lo diría?

Era alguien inalcanzable.. y la pregunta que le surgía a el... quien seria capaz de conquistar su corazón. No solo eso... había estado con varios hombres, entonces los ninjas que pedían que le conteste a los regalos, eran completamente famosos. En pocas palabras, estaban luchando de quien la desposaría primero. Se ganaba l mejor premio que habría visto

Pero el no iba a dejar que eso suceda... después de todo era su amiga, debía protegerla como siempre. Además desde la guerra había hecho muchas alianzas con Gaara, con quien ahora se llevaba cálidamente no como cuando tenia doce años, y le espantaba la historia que había contado.

Creía que la virtud mas buena que tenia era los hermanos mas celosos!eso le daba chances de que con suerte su amiga iba a quedar soltera y no la tenia que compartir con nadie. Sonaba egoísta pero así lo era.

En ese momento entra Subaku No Temari a la sala. Todos se quedan observandolos a lo que ella ignora, camina seguramente infiltrando temor por el hecho de ser representante de Suna en el consejo de los reconocidos... con Shikamaru se habían condecorado el mejor dúo de la historia.

Porque se entendían mutuamente. Shikamaru lo seguía con la mirada al principio parecía exageracion los comentarios, pero a lo mejor se quedaron cortos con la descripción de la joven. Esa chica era el pecado en vida. Hasta que en un momento hubo un pequeño conflicto, en donde una kunoichi no se disculpaba por haber hecho llorar a una camarera diciéndole cosas malas. Entonces la chica Suna se acerco:

_-¿Que es lo que sucede?-_ pregunto fríamente Temari. ante una situación de conflicto

_-No sabe hacer bien el trabajo y se merece todos los insultos que le dije y mucho mas!-_ argumento la kunoichi guardaespaldas enojada mirando a la sirvienta_- A nosotros se nos trata con respeto! somos gente de gran nivel! Somos de la aldea del relámpago..._

_-Callate! Tu no eres nadie para hablarle así, entonces te vas de mi vista...Ya!-_ordeno enojada, con una mirada fría. Entonces se acerco a la kunoichi líder, el representante de relámpago, el hombre mas deseado de su aldea. No solo era fuerte, millonario, de una gran familia líder del clan. Todo un príncipe!. Amaba los deportes, por eso su físico deseado por cualquiera. Tomo a Temari por la cintura, quien ni se inmuto por ese movimiento

_-Akisa... lo siento pero la princesa a hablado-_ y le dio la orden de salida del edificio._- Perdón caballeros por la molestia... no volverá a ocurrir!...por favor...continúen con la fiesta-_y volvió la música y todo lo demás. Shikamaru se enojo aun mas, ¿que era una fiesta? El quería terminar lo antes posible, esa noche la quería aprovechar ya que no había estrellas solo nubes, y no lo quería desaprovechar.

Mientras tanto el representante del relámpago, Kei, había sido colocado en su lugar por Temari, ella no iba a aceptar algo así, ese carácter no se lo permitirá. El entablo una clara conversacion con ella. Donde hablaban del motivo, de sus hazañas, que aburrieron a Temari.

Luego de bostezar vio por sobre el hombro de Kei que Shikamaru se escapaba por la ventana, sonrió. El niño llorón no la había saludado. Logro escaparse sigilosamente de Kei, y fue sin dejar rastros tras Shikamaru.

Camino durante diez minutos por sobre selvas, después de todo así eran los lugares cerca de cascadas. Lleno de arboles... y pudo ver que encontró la cascada mas hermosa que habría de ver. Y la luna también lo creía por eso lo iluminaba. Se escuchaba un gran ruido. Y luego de buscar por unos minutos pudo ver la silueta de Shikamaru. Estaba recostado como siempre. Volvió a sonreír. El enfado de hace momento se había ido. Se acerco silenciosamente a el.

Se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

Se puso seria y se acerco. Sin hacer el mas mínimo roce. Lo observo durmiendo, si que debe ser relajante, a lo mejor el si estaba esforzándose al máximo por ser el líder de los reconocidos y con lo que lo quería Tsunade lo habrá agotado.

Su rostro era alumbrado por el reflejo de la luna en la cascada. Se veía tan plácido. Se acerco lenta y nerviosamente, sus manos se movían a su antojo. Lo acaricio, como un objeto de valor. Sus dedos se deslizaban por esa cálida y serena figura. Y su aroma de hierba buena, a lo mejor ese aroma fue el que la guió hasta allí. Parecía una acosadora.

Pero un suspiro, por aparte de el, le pusieron la piel de gallina. En un momento saco la mano de su rostro, pero se arrepintió y siguió acariciándolo. Después de todo, _AUN_ no hacia nada malo. No sabia que era lo que hacia su sonrisa, debía ser cuando veía a Shikamaru.

Su protección y confianza, no lo iba a encontrar en nadie mas. Era un amigo de fierro, de los que siempre iban a estar. Además sus charlas, la divertían porque no había intención de seducirla como lo hacían los otros. Y aunque no lo admitirían, ella por el, daría su vida sin dudarlo. Nunca había sentido una razón de vivir, hasta que se puso de objetivo vencerlo.Y el siempre allí para escucharla.

Lo que le pareció raro a ella era que el no se había acercado para saludarla. Ni siquiera parecía haberla vistió. Ignoraba lo que había pasado desde que llego a su aldea como un salvador en la guerra. Se había enterado de ciertos comentarios, que prefirió ignorar hasta hablarlos con el mismo causante de los hechos. Se había enterado de su relación con su compañera de equipo. Y por como decían estaba muy enamorados.

Lo creería si Shikamaru lo aceptara. Sin otra condición. Ignorarían a los otros, que solo hacían generar dudas. Trato de alejarse de el, cuando quiso sacar la mano de ella el inconscientemente la retuvo. No dejo que se fuera esa mano de su rostro al principio pensó que el le estaba jugando una broma hasta que movió sus apetecibles labios,y largaba suspiros.

Y mantenía la mano de ella al lado de el sin abandonarla.

Muy a su pesar, se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de su líder. A lo mejor se dejo llevar, pero iba a saborear de esos labios que lo incitaban que le rogaban un beso, un beso aunque el nunca se de cuenta, seria un secreto que recordarían en sus noches. ¿Que estaba pensado? A Shikamaru lo quería solo como amigo. Nada mas. Se decidió con su voluntad, a dejarlo descansar, y se estaba por marchar y luego la detuvo de vuelta. No sabia que hacer... Hasta que lo escucho...

_-Temari..._

Esos labios pronunciaron su nombre. ¿Acaso el en sueños la deseaba o la llamaba?... si fuera por el abarcaría también sus sueños aunque eso se veía claro lo había hecho. No podía resistirlo mas. Después de todo nadie se iba a enterar, he iba a ver que se sentían sus labios, los famosos labios donde pasaron muchas. Y recordaron que tenían dueños esos labios, pero eran dos opciones: hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Y pensó_- No siempre lo importante es lo correcto_

Si Ino era su novia... porque la llamaba en sueños a ella.. La luna la confundía mas, seguía reflejandolo e incitandola. Entonces lo decidió. Tomo la otra mano de Shikamaru, que dormido, se la tomo también fuertemente para que no se aleje.

Su mano siguió su rostro, y se acercaba lentamente...bajando a lentitud, como deseando que alguien la detenga, su pecho empezó a temblar y a latir rápidamente. Y estaba tan cerca que pudo ser rociada por sus pequeños y adorables alientos...la longitud de sus bocas era menor que un dedo menique...y estaba por ocurrir...se sentían tan cerca que Shikamaru podía sentir su olor a Jazmín

Ella estaba despierta y consiente de lo que podría suceder...

Y él... también


	2. Dura Realidad

**Hola Nuevamente! En vendaje para tus heridas :D**

**Tema recomendado para el fic: Idzumi Katou - Kotoba **

**Frase: "No era posesivo, solo queria que me necesitaras" de Nana **

**Naruto es propiedad de Mamashi Kishimoto de otra forma ya hubiera hecho mas que explicito el Shikatema y Sasuke volveria a la Aldea XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2: Dura realidad<em>

En ese instante, donde cambiaria su relación, la joven de Suna en el acercamiento con el shinobi de la Hoja, hizo algo inimaginable para una chica normal, que crece para ser una princesa; Golpeo fuertemente su cabeza contra la frente del Nara, haciendo que este sufriera un dolor de repente, y inconscientemente comenzo a quejarse de la joven.

_-Que problemática, ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? ¡Como puedes golpearme de esa manera...-_ y se detuvo cuando vio sus ojos fijamente en los de el, mientras que herida de su frente comenzaba a sangrar en pequeños hilos, y sorprendido acato_- Temari, te lastimaste..._

Y quiso por reflejo acerco su rostro para ayudarla, pero lo que mas llamaba su atención era perplejidad de la cara de ella. A lo mejor ese golpe lo hizo inconscientemente, por una acción de protección, para escapar de esa situación. Lo que no imaginaba, es que Temari se lo hizo por el simple hecho de no hacer una locura de la que después se arrepentiría, y no sabría el final de la historia. El acto reflejo que produjo, era protección. Luego del shock de ella, volvió de repente a su cuerpo y dejo de lado los pensamientos que la seguían.

_-Si creo que tienes razón-_ agrego alejándose confundida pero fue retenida por el, que la miro a los ojos claros reflejados por la luna y la cascada unidas_- Creo que estoy sangrando-_ sintiendo la tibieza de su frente.

_-Tienes una herida en la frente-_ se acerco posesivamente por instinto_- Ven conmigo Temari, yo sanare tus heridas...-_ y toco su frente y el mas mínimo roce hizo que la joven se separara rápidamente de el y lo atacara verbalmente

_-¡No hace falta que me ayudes!... Puedo sola-_ y se alejo rápidamente de el.

El Nara no quitaba los ojos de ella, no quiso contradecirla porque temía que se fuera. La vio quitarse los zapatos que parecía incomodarle demasiado, claro, a una problemática ninja como era, sabia que en el fondo, estaba muy molesta porque tenia que vestirse de gala.

Una vez desnudos sus pies, los metió lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la temperatura del agua. Camino hasta la roca mas cercana. Disfrutando del sonido melodioso de acordes naturales deleitándola; abriéndole nacimiento de un pequeño lago de cristalinos sentimientos.

Se adueño de un poco de agua y lo baño con su poder; y manejando como siempre las cosas, comenzo a regenerarse, de una forma bastante común en el mundo ninja. Para un shinobi, es una técnica simple de primer año, pero para el joven observador enamorado, era uno de los tantos talentos de admirar en ella. Una vez sanada, se pierde en le reflejo de la luna que estaba en su mayor esplendor.

_-No me saludaste, genio-_ comento medio enojada a su compañero.

El iba a contestarle pero prefirió callar. ¿Que iba a decirle? ¿Que deseaba saludarla pero estaba muy entusiasmada hablando con Kei? Sonaría muy celoso, que como toda mujer lo tomaría mal, terminarian peleándose y ella recalcaría el pasado. Y no era el momento de hablar de pasado. No ahora. Sino se marcharia.

_-No encontré la oportunidad.- _

_-¿Es por eso que te escapaste?-_ pregunto curiosa, deslizando el agua entre sus manos- _Muy buena fama de ser el mas vago. Sentí que te escondías de mi. Saliste huyendo, como es costumbre._

Seguía provocandolo, la muy maldita. Y el trataba de ser lo mas analista posible; evitando conflicto y ella_..._

_-Una situación problemática, tenia mucho sueño-_

_-Problemático, extrañaba esa palabra de tus labios, porque pensé que era única. Solo para mi. A lo mejor estoy equivocada.- _Disimulaba bien, ya que al fin, quería llevarlo a una trampa y esperaba que por fin fuera el que terminara acorralado.

_-No entiendo, tus eres la mas problemática..._

_-¿Y que es Ino?-_ interrumpiéndolo y al mismo tiempo miraba al cielo, y tranquilamente bajo a ver algo mas hermoso, los ojos del Nara, desafiandoles_- Me entere que son novios y no por ti, Shikamaru_

_-¿Quien...-_ iba a preguntar y fue detenida por la chica nuevamente.

_-Luego de la Gran Guerra Ninja, eres famoso y cosas como estas se llegan a saber, están en oídos de todos.-_ Con voz firme

El desvió su mirada desafiante, deseaba cortar la charla, y salir huyendo nuevamente, pero no con Temari; esa estrategia no funcionaria, tampoco podía mentirle; nunca lo había hecho y no iba a comenzar ahora. Se arrepintió de no haberle hablado sobre su relación.

_-Si_

La vio acercarse, regreso a paso lento hacia la orilla, se coloco los zapatos taco aguja molestos. En las penumbras no se podía observar la expresión de su rostro. El por su parte metió sus manos en los bolsillos y la seguía esperando su reacción. Temblaba el verse nuevamente cerca.

_-Te felicito, Nara-_ agrego en tono sarcástico y con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que había expresado antes_- Se te ve realmente enamorado de ella. ¿Ves? Valió la pena la distancia-_ y antes de recordar el pasado, ordeno-_ Volvamos, debemos de regresar con la misión._

No supo explicarlo pero siempre cedía, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llevarle la contraria y decirle la verdad, que no era tan así, estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Como la que había tomado al formar una relación con Ino, sabia que Temari se enteraría, tarde o temprano, pero no espero una felicitación por parte de ella.

Maldita única mujer problemática.

Luego de media hora, regreso a la reunión, donde era líder de las Fuerzas Armadas Ninja. Indico a sus guardaespaldas, que no se notaban muy preocupados por su defendido. A Sasuke lo acosaban las meseras y algunas guardaespaldas, Hinata y Naruto charlando animadamente, todo un hallazgo ya que no se producía un desmayo. Y Kei ya había interceptado a Temari, luego de que se escapara de el.

En la esperada reunión, que fue corta y precisa, acordaron que la Gran celebración seria en la Aldea de la Flor, lugar aceptable por todos, ya que es un país neutro, bello y clima y gente agradable. Una vez finalizada la reunión, se despidieron con un apretón de manos, como muestra de su acuerdo.

Al finalizar el objetivo, cada grupo se marcho a su habitación donde guardarían reposo, y poder retomar su regreso a la Aldea natal. Una gran movilizacion se produjo por la reunión de estos representantes. La primera en marcharse fue la joven de Suna, acompañada de sus fieles guardaespaldas, y los últimos fueron los ninjas de la Hoja.

Hinata y Naruto seguían charlando animadamente, pareciera que se olvidaban que se encontraban en una misión. Y el mas responsable del equipo se había marchado, tal vez lo secuestraron las jóvenes que lo seguían,aunque no importaba mucho porque sabia defenderse solo.

Recostado en la cama, el poseedor de sombras, pensaba en Temari. La situación se hacia cada vez peor, no podía dormir en paz le produjo su pensamiento en ella la causa de su desvelo. Debía pensar algo pronto o estarían mas alejados de que de costumbre.

En otro parte, para ser mas exactos, en el techo del hospedaje le recién pensada estaba tranquila disfrutando de la pequeña ráfaga de viento fresco de la Aldea. Pensaba en Shikamaru que había comenzado su camino, junto con Ino. Y en el fondo deseaba que el fuera muy feliz. La rubia de Konoha era una gran persona, y por lo poco que la conocía era capacitada y siempre dando lo mejor de si.

La declaración que alguna vez recibió de Shikamaru en la Guerra Ninja, había quedado en el destino esfumado. Ese simple pensamiento le erizaba la piel, y como por arte de magia, una chaqueta se coloco en sus hombros como refuerzo.

_-No sentí tu presencia, de verdad eres un genio, Sasuke_

_-Como digas_

Un silencio incomodo y rotundo se produjo entre ellos. El se sentó junto a ella. Sabia que buscaba algo, lo presentía. Pero no iba a comenzar la charla y como era de esperarse, el virtuoso de la Hoja hablo:

_-Shikamaru se comporta raro ultimamente, por eso me gustaría preguntarte ¿Sabes algo de eso?-_ fue directamente a la cuestión y se produjo una sonrisa en los labios de la Kunoichi amiga del Nara

_-No se nada sobre la vida de el, desde la Guerra Ninja, no puedo ayudarte_

El joven le siguió la corriente entonces sonrió también. En la Aldea, se rumoreaba que ellos tenían algo pero los dos los negaron. A Shikamaru se le conocían varias jóvenes que habrían jurado estar con el y Temari reconocía tener varios pretendientes en su país, ya que era la mas deseada. Pero Sasuke creía saber la verdad de todo. Al observarlos en el final de la Guerra Ninja, pudo notar el encantamiento por parte del Nara hacia la Subaku No. Esa sonrisa tan real, no la volvió a ver desde ese instante.

De Shikamaru, era un joven con mejores capacidades deductoras y estrategicas que el mismo, fiel a sus principios morales, no obviaba el hecho de que era un vago y que no era feliz con Ino, típica reacción de cobarde tratando de huir.

En Temari veía, una joven completamente fuerte pero no comparada con su belleza, una de las especiales ninjas que conocía. Fría con respecto a los hombres, y para subrayar, era la primera y única que no la seguía constantemente; o mostró algún interés por el. Era muy decidía y orgullosa.

Paro sus pensamientos cuando la joven lo observo detenidamente, como si quisiera preguntarle algo y no se animaba, algo en su persona la detenía...

_-Sasuke si que haz cambiado, preocupandote por lo demás-_ comento repentinamente.

_-Solo es mi misión-_ perdido en los ojos verdes azulados de la joven, que lo cautivo

_-Como digas-_dijo levantandose_- Aunque debo admitir que me gusta este nuevo Sasuke, quiero decir no en apariencia, sino en principios y toda la cosa. Aunque creo que saco algunas conclusiones apresuradas-_ sonrió realmente, mientras se dirigía a la habitación_- Si se algo de Shikamaru, te haré saber._

El por su parte, analizo las palabras y sonrió confiablemente-_ Como digas- _y la acompaño hacia su habitación, donde antes de entrar le devolvió la camera. Realizo un gesto con la mano. Y le cerro la puerta, al volver al cuarto, pudo oler a jazmín en su campera, y sintió una sensacion de paz.

Regreso a su cuarto, donde estaba al que debía cuidar en su misión. Todos dormían plácidamente, como si fuera su hogar natal, y no pensando que estaban tan lejos. Verifico las habitaciones y encontró la suya, la vacía que estaban continua a la del Nara. Se cambio de ropa, una especial muy cómoda para descansar. Una vez colocada se tiro relajante sobre la cama, mirando el techo, mientras sus pestañas se cerraban lentamente, y al ultimo pudo divisar la rubia de cuatro coletas.

A la mañana siguiente, el Nara se despertó de repente por los fuertes sonidos a la puerta constantes, abrió desperezándose, era una joven con una gran sonrisa.

_-Disculpe; venimos a comentarte que había un almuerzo de despedida por parte de la Fuerzas Armadas ¿Podria quedarse hasta entonces?-_ con un gesto completamente amigable tratando de mirar hacia adentro de la habitación con esperanzas de observar al Uchiha.

Se sobo la nuca y bufo para afirmarle su presencia_- Claro_

_-Muchas Gracias-_ realizo una reverencia y se marcho de prisa dando brincos por el simple hecho de ver una vez mas a su amor de Konoha

El cerro perezosamente la puerta y se dirigió a la ducha, donde termino de despertarse. Se vistió de forma normal sin olvidar su banda de la hoja en su brazo izquierdo. Se dispuso a levantar a los que deberían cuidarlo. Hinata estaba despierta y completamente preparada para marchar, solo escribía su informe sobre la misión. Cuando vio a su líder, lo saludo cordialmente. Parecía que era la única responsable de los tres guardaespaldas.

La siguiente fue la de Naruto, que tenia la boca desmesuradamente abierta, con pantalones holgadas y torso desnudo y para agregar su brazos y piernas desparramadas como si tuviera un mal sueño. Era algo desagradable, pero para Hinata seria un momento para recordar, porque ella lo miraba con ojos de enamorada; como dicen la belleza nace ante los ojos del enamorado. Con varios almohadazos basto para despertarlo. Al principio, el rubio se sobresalto porque pensó que lo atacaban y Shikamaru lo obligo a ducharse rápido y se marcho mientras sobaba sus ojo, eliminando el sueño. Y luego sonrió y corrió detrás de Shikamaru.

_-Pido despertar a Sasuke-_ rogó y ventajo su entrada al cuarto del portador del Shaningan.

Aunque entraron cautelosamente por temor al humor matinal del Uchiha y por adivinacion todo estaba en orden. Su mochila cerrada aunque su chaqueta pareció extraño porque ninguno de los presente había visto usarla la noche anterior ¿Asi que para que la sacaría? No era de los que tenían frió tampoco.

_-Naruto, ¿Sasuke llevaba esa chaqueta ayer?-_ pregunto por lo bajo seriamente

_-No vi que se la haya puesto-_ contesto y con mirada picara siguió_-Averiguemos. La ultima chica con la que estuvo Sasuke tenia un perfume de los caros, parecía de la realeza, veamos ¿que olor tendrá este?_

Tomo la chaqueta negra reviso sus bolsillos y no encontró absolutamente nada, tampoco estaba sucia. Olio de esta, sonrió y declaro_- Huele a jazmines frescos, un rico aroma tampoco oli nunca nada parecido. Es delicioso._

Shikamaru abrió precipitadamente los ojos. Temari olia a jazmines frescos y debían ser de los paraísos que solo poca gente conoce. Debía ser coincidencia. Quito la campera de las manos de Naruto y lo olio. Como los jazmines que se presentan en el ambiente cuando ella estaba presente.

_-Debió haber pasado la noche con una chica para que pueda quedar su aroma incrustado. ¿No crees Shikamaru?-_buscando la comprobacion del genio. Pero este se veía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos sacando conclusiones.

_-Tal vez... Naruto despierta por favor a Sasuke-_ y se retiro de la habitación sumiso.

El Uzumaki quiso moverle el colchón hacia afuera y el portador del Shaningan contraataco, que tomo su mano y le tiro fuertemente contra el piso. El rubio que se encontraba en estado de shock, mientras su mejor amigo miraba detenidamente por donde se había ido el poseedor de sombras, que para mejor o peor; maldición o bendición escucho toda la conversacion con Naruto se había producido hace minutos.

Una vez bañados y cambiados el equipo de la Hoja menos Sasuke estaban listos. El Uchiha apenas se estaba duchando y sus compañeros le avisaron que se adelantarían a visitar las bellezas de la Aldea y que lo esperaban en el almuerzo. Por respuesta escucho el "hmp" del Uchiha como asentimiento.

Por otro lado, la joven de Suna, estaba tranquila en el balcón de su habitación tomándose café. Por suerte el hotel era privado, así que su vista era una pequeña plaza exclusivo y no sentía ninguna presencia cerca, así que sintió segura al estar solo con una remera larga hasta sus rodillas, apoyando su codo cómodamente con una mirada melancolía rendida ante sus pensamientos.

Obligo a sus guardaespaldas a disfrutar de la Aldea antes de partir, pero ella no tenia ganas de salir, estar un momento consigo misma, era esplendida aunque era muy sencillo aburrirse, mas siendo una chica tan activa. Miro hacia las nubes y no entendía como era el pasatiempo de su dúo, ante sus ojos una perdida de tiempo. Sonrió. Debía encontrar a alguien con quien pasarla bien.

Y como si un Dios oyera sus plegarias, apareció el mas deseado de la Hoja.

_-¿Dime que te mantiene tan sumisa Temari?-_ hablo el Uchiha debajo en la pequeña plaza mirando directo al balcón de la princesa.

_-¿Que me puedes ofrecer?-_ sonrió mirándolo desde arriba, con alteza siguiéndole el juego.

_-Además de esta escena de Romeo y Julieta, estaba pensando en lo aburrido que seria estar aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada, entonces pensé en la única compañia femenina que me acompañara en esta tortura y ¡adivina!, saliste elegida de un gran sorteo-_ contesto mirándola fijamente

_-Pues debo tener suerte-_ dijo dejando la taza en el suelo y el barandal del balcón lo uso como asiento y cruzo sus piernas-_ La Julieta falsa, ¿Haria algo como esto?-_ sacándole la lengua desafiandolo divertida

_-Una nueva Julieta entonces, ¿Aceptas?-_

_-No me lo perdería por nada, solo esperame-_ se fue al baño se cambio rápidamente y cuando regreso al balcón el no apareció. A lo mejor ya se había marchado, entonces lo sintió en los cielos, un halcón que había invocado. Ella se sorprendió pero luego sonrió gloriosa.

_-Veo que al Sasuke Uchiha no le gusta caminar-_

_-Tomalo como un carruaje real-_ contesto rápidamente mientras sonreía ganador_- Nunca has visto lo hermoso que es una Aldea desde el mismísimo cielo azul con nubes esponjosas que son dispersadas por el viento_

Al mencionar las nubes se sintió rara. En el fondo de su corazón se sintió herida, agacho su cabeza pronuncio algunas palabras por lo bajo que el joven no pudo oír obviamente por la lejanía. La noto extraña, esperando su admisión. Hasta que ella dijo:

_-Por hoy lo dejamos al carruaje, me gustaría visitar la feria de la Aldea. Quiero tener recuerdos sino te molesta-_

El dudo por un momento de la reacción de ella. ¿Que clase de chica, ignoraria una petición del joven rompe-corazones de todas las Aldeas? La única debía ser, por eso llamaba tanto su atención. Eso la hacia especial.

_-Como quieras, mientras estés cómoda-_ contesto

Shikamaru Nara se había quedado sin guardaespaldas nuevamente y con desgano observaba todas las maravillas de la Aldea. Quería ver a Temari y hablar con ella, porque no sabia hasta cuando tendría la oportunidad. ¿Debia declararsele nuevamente o no? Esa era la cuestión que lo mantenía en vela.

Ya se le había declarado una vez, lo rechazo ¿Por que sufrirlo de nuevo? Ese hecho debía ser completo masoquismo. Pero debía pensar en su futuro aunque le importaba mas el de ella. ¿Como tomaría el que ella se enamorara? ¿Seria lo mismo? Por supuesto que no. Pensar en esta posibilidad fue por la culpa de Sasuke. ¿Estarian juntos? Era imposible. O eso era lo que el quería creer.

Se golpeo la frente súbitamente, su obligacion era pensar en Ino porque ella era su novia, con ella debía estar en este momento. Su obligacion era extrañarla, no pensar en otra mujer, no en Temari.

Pero no soportaria el hecho de verlo con otro, el corazón se le haría añicos.

Entonces cansado de esta situación decidió irse a la cascada y estar completamente solo con su pasatiempo preferido: Mirar las nubes y olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Espero no poder verla a ella en el cielo.

Subaku No y Uchiha, merodeando por la feria sin muchas cosas que contar, solo que ella reía cuando el era chocado por partes de las jóvenes y como miraban malevolamente a la joven de Suna. Por lo menos la chica estaba matando el tiempo.

_-¿Te estas divirtiendo?_

_-Claro que si... Mira que pensaba estar toda la mañana tomando café y termino siendo el blanco de miradas asesinas de chicas desconocidas-_ contesto divertida por el comentario

_-Deberías aprovecharlo, nunca se sabe cuando se vuelve a ver a una persona y pasar tiempo con esta.-_ dijo

_-En eso tienes razón-_

Pensó en Shikamaru, tanto que había esperado volverlo a ver y pasar tiempo con el, no podía. Pero la pasaba muy bien con Sasuke, no podía quejarse. Miro las nubes, cuando las podía ver, sentía un alivio al pensar que siempre estarían bajo un mismo cielo y eso le era suficiente aunque no podía evitar estar invadido por la tristeza ¿Por que lo necesitaba tanto? ¿Por que al pensar en el, sonreía sin razón?

-_¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Claro. Pero me parece que ya es hora de volver, es hora de almorzar-_ dijo volviendo en si, dándole seguridad al joven_- Prometo que esta salida no terminara acá, algún día seguiremos porque realmente la pase bien_

_-Te tomare la palabra-_

El almuerzo no había comenzado, porque faltaban personas. Y Shikamaru se enfureció al escuchar el nombres de esa pareja de distintos sexos. Subaku No Temari y Sasuke Uchiha. Lo fugitivos por decirlo así.

Se escucharon a carcajadas a lo lejos y no eran nada mas, ni nada menos que los recién nombrados. Los impuntuales reían de buena manera y esa simple actitud saco de quicio al poseedor de las sombras. No era justo todo lo que pasaba. El esperándola a ella, buscándola y estaba con otro. Con su amigo. Como primera remienda los impuntuales se disculparon de buena manera ante los presentes que lo estaban esperando.

_-Sentimos la tardanza, el tiempo se nos paso volando-_dijeron en tono complices tratando de mostrar seriedad

_-Estamos en una misión-_ se apresuro Kei hablando en modo reproche.

Los recién llegados quedaron callados, no iban a comenzar una discusión por algo tan tonto como eso, ignoraron al ogro que acabo con sus risas, y se metieron de lleno en el almuerzo de los ancianos. Bostezos ocultados por todos pero para Shikamaru fue un momento incomodo Temari y Sasuke estaban sentados en frente y el Nara al lado del Uchiha, siendo espectador de todo lo que sucedía.

Ellos intercambiaron risas complices, miradas profundas y gestos divertidos aunque fuera completamente de niños lo que estaban haciendo, se divertían. Por primera vez, el Nara se arrepintió de algo, de haber convocado al ex traidor de la Aldea como guardaespaldas, no sabia ubicarse. De todos modos las jóvenes que la seguían, tenia que llevarse con Temari. Había algo detrás, no podía ponérselas las cosas tan en contra.

Luego del peor almuerzo de su vida, todos estaban despidiendose entre si y "raramente" vio a Sasuke con Temari. Entonces como si un demonio lo poseyera, tomo el brazo de la chica y la saco de alli, hacia lo profundo del bosque que estaba cercano a ellos.

Cuando la chica salio del trance, no dudo en quejarse:

_-¿Que eres idiota?¿Que crees que haces?-_ pregunto enojada.

El la observo fijamente e hizo lo que creía imposible cayó las quejas de Temari con solo una mirada. Su mirada no mostraba enojo ni furia mas bien, tristeza.

Temari era muy cruel con el... no podía tratarlo así, el sufría mucho con esto. No era justo que el la esperase y ella andaba con era justo sufrir tanto.

Espero unos minutos, mientras la miraba. Tenerla tan cerca y tan débil producía una inocencia por parte de ella. Lo que sentía por ella no era mas amistad y lo sabia estaba enamorándose de ella, y eso siempre se le iba quedar guardado, traicionar su amistad. Pero no tenia otra alternativa... El no lo quería así, pero era su forma de ser, de sentirlo.

_-Temari...-_susurro acercándose a su oído y la joven tembló se había quedado paralizada en frente de el ninja de la Hoja, era la primera vez que sentía algo así_- ¿Estas con Sasuke?... O mas bien...-_ si quería sacarse sus dudas las sacaría bien, necesitaba oírlo de sus apetecibles labios_- ¿Tu estas enamorada?-_ en suplica

La joven estaba aun paralizada, su mejor amigo ocasionaba grandes contratiempos en su mente así como en su corazón y no era justo. Porque ella desde un principio no sabia lo que sentía por el. Sus sentimientos mismos se contradecian, porque en ese momento como hacia con todos es dejarle en claro que no quería nada con nadie. Pero Shikamaru era muy diferente, no podía mantenerse ajena a sus emociones con el. No sabia que responderle.

_-Por favor, dímelo, porque esto se transforma en una agonía para mi...-_y la abrazo fuertemente a su piel sintiéndola, analizándola, esperaba una respuesta no importa cual sea, desde que empezó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Temari, el estaría dispuesto a todo por ella, como lo hizo desde un principio.

La chica no se percato de la tardanza de la respuesta pero al estar tan cerca de el, la afectaba en todo, no quería alejarse de el. Lo necesitaba cerca, porque el era especial, al sentirse en sus brazos ella se sentía especial así como única. Pero no sabia responderle a su pregunta, se maldecia interiormente al mostrarse tan débil al abrazo tan cálido del Nara que demostraba que le dolería mucho sino estaba con el.

_-No lo se...-_ dudosa musito

Esa duda dejo la mente en blanco del genio. ¿Entonces que era lo que ella realmente sentía? ¿Por que no sabia de sus sentimientos? Pero en ese preciso instante lo decidió, declararsele de nuevo nuevamente, aunque ella se marchara de vuelta, aunque se vaya de sus brazos, lo haria de vuelta. Todas las veces que sea necesario, aunque ella no le correspondiera, se le volvería a declarar, hasta que Temari se canse de amar a otros hombres, el la esperaría, días, meses, años, siglos y toda la vida si fuese necesario. Esperaría porque así se lo decía su corazón.

_-Temari, se que te lo he dicho antes pero quiero que sepas que yo...-_dijo seguro aun abrazándola fuertemente

Ella sabia que vendría ahora, se le declararía nuevamente. No podía soportarlo, no sin saber sus sentimientos. No. No era por eso. Ellos no podían estar juntos, ella no abandonaria su Aldea jamas además el estaba de novio con Ino. Ella era la chica que eligió para pasar sus días. No era justo para ninguno de los dos. Además había una razón mas que los separaba, ella no podía quererlo, porque no sabia quererlo. El se merecía a alguien que lo quiera con la misma intensidad que el quería. Ella no era una chica que supiera amar a nadie. Nadie debería enamorarse de ella.

Se alejo bruscamente de el, y el lo miro con ojos destellando tristeza y sorpresa ante la actitud de ella. No la entendía, y aunque fuera la mas problemática, el la quería. Los ojos de ella mostraba frialdad y seriedad. No iba a dejar que nada la transpase, ella lo iba a alejar, era lo mejor para ella y por sobre todo para el. Debía lastimarlo así dolería tanto que si lo alejaria, era lo mejor.

_-NO me toques y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi de esa manera._-casi en un grito mirándolo con desprecio y el aun, con los ojos del rechazado mezclando con tristeza, si que sufría, el en fondo sufría mas que ella.-_ Estoy enamorada..._

Y el chico comenzo a sentir nuevamente el dolor agudo dentro suyo, ese que creía despierto. Latidos sumbeantes por todo su cuerpo se produjeron. Pero no hizo escandalo al respecto, quería escuchar lo que Temari le diría, aunque le doliera, quería escucharlo. No le dolía su herida del cuerpo, eso estaba en segundo lugar, y aunque tuviera ganas de desmayarse ahi, era capaz de sostener su dolor para escuchar lo que la chica tenia para decirle. Su dolor era muy agudo. Entonces vio que ella le daba la espalda, parada firmemente.

Por su parte la chica miro hacia arriba para que sus ojos lloroso no dejaran ninguna lágrima de lo que estaba por decir, pero dentro suyo sabia que era lo correcto para los dos. Lo que iba a decir aunque fuera una mentira era necesario. Y no le importo en absoluto, que se le derrumbara el mundo y se hiera ella sola.

_-Pero no es de ti...-_mintió y se le oprimió el pecho por lastimarse. Pero mas le dolía lo que sufriría el.

Con esa fulminante declaración, el joven cayó de bruces en el suelo, con el corazón despedazado...

**Bueno muchas gracias a los rewiens que me mandaron! A cada uno de ellos... Lamisteriosadecristal, Nonahere, YyesyY, etc... A todos Gracias! Ya respondere a todas sus dudas y les estare agradecidas enserio... **

**Espero que me banquen en este nuevo capitulo que tiene horrores de ortografia porque lo hice rapido...! para poder subirlo hoy! :D Par no hacerlas esperar!Y perdon por este capitulo pero igual se espera mas masoquismo!**

**Espero poder empezar con la otra historia que va a hacer a eleccion en mi perfil! elijan una que empezara a crearse...! y sera actualizada los miercoles mientras que este los domingos sin falta! promesa ninja! :D (esto va para todas! elijan una a su antojo! )y la comenzare...!**

**Bueno tengo que dormir mañana cole! perdon por actualizar tan tarde es que tuve algunos problemas...! espero la correcciones de mi diccionario andante(YyesyY) XD, lamisteriosadecristal que se siga enganchando y Nonahere y todooooosssss! son especiales en ese fic!**

**Bueno me voy porquesino empiezo a meter cualquier fruta...! Besos... disculpen mi locura ! Besos! Bye hasta el domingo! comenten! (tomatazos, halagos, todoooo! bien recibido!)**


	3. No sabes lo que daria

**Lamentablemente Naruto no es mio... (tristeza) pero que disfruten este humilde fic que robo a los personajes creados por dios y creador de Naruto Kishimoto!**

**"Yo no quería ser posesiva…. quería que me necesitaras." Nana**

**Cancion para leer el fic: El ending de Kimi ni Todoke... Kataomoi por CHARA**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 3: No sabes lo que daria<em>

Un ruido súbito hizo que Temari se girara para ver que el joven que hace un par de minutos había ignorado estaba tendido sobre el piso inconsciente. Ella se quedo perpleja con sus faroles verdes-azulados completamente abiertos, sin poder reaccionar. Su boca no estaba abierta pero los rasgos de su cara estaban totalmente tensos. Su corazón comenzo a latir de manera acelerada y practicamente no respiraba.

Una vez luego del trance, sintió que todo se le volvía blanco y estiro su mano tratando de tomarlo, ayudarlo. Pero sentía que cada esfuerzo que hacia lo alejaba mas de el. Trato de gritarle, pero se enmudeció. No lloraba, no lo asimilaba. Shikamaru se había desplomado en frente de sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada por el. Trato de socorrerlo, de llegar a el, pero sus piernas le flaqueaba, no las sentía.

No sabia cuanto había durado esa agonizante tortura, cuando vio que aparecían rápidamente los guardaespaldas de ninja de Konoha y lo daban vuelta. Veía el movimiento de sus labios pero ella no escuchaba y estaba siendo retenida por su hermano que la tenia y la quería alejar de esa situación. Pero lo único sentido que funcionaba en ella, era sus ojos para poder ver toda la situación. Todo lo que había ocasionado por su declaración.

Lo observo al Nara, boca arriba tieso. Una blancura apareció de repente en su piel morena. Y se veía tan lejano ella no lo podía alcanzar. Hinata trato de darle los primeros auxilios pero sin señales. Y como si interrumpieran esa obra de horror de la que era totalmente culpable, apareció el rostro de su hermano llamándola:

_-Oye Temari, ¡Temari!-_ y ella recupero los sentidos, mientras alrededor ya se encontraba gran cantidad de gente a su alrededor, como si esperaba a socorrer al joven Nara._- Temari, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Ella parpadeo para comprobar que no era un sueño. Era la realidad que en ese momento ya quería olvidar y saber que Shikamaru estaba bien. Asintió a la pregunta de su hermano, tratando de hacerle saber que se encontraba bien. Luego de esto lo corrió, para observar los resultados de la ayuda medica para Shikamaru. Pero como solución Sasuke estaba en posición de manos del jutsu de invocación que llamaba al Halcón mas veloz que existía.

Analizando lo que pasaba, vio que Shikamaru estaba siendo transladado al lomo del animal, y en posición de acompañantes su grupo. Y subiendo un representante de cada Nación, y antes de que despegara ella subió también, lo que no llamo la atención de nadie menos de su hermano que la empujaría sino subía. Ella debía ir a verlo, era la obligación como amiga, dúo, compañera y testigo del accidente.

Hizo un gesto firme, hacia sus subordinados para que se sintieran seguros. Estaría bien. Su rumbo era la Aldea de la Hoja, que se encontraba mas cercana y estaba Tsunade la mejor ninja medico era la esperanza de Shikamaru.

Al instante de llegar al centro medico, fue recibido por Sakura que estaba de guardia y se encontró sorprendida ante el enfermo, que no era mas no nada menos que Shikamaru, y agradeció ser ella la que se encontraba ahí y no Ino. Lo llevo a la sala de urgencias y una vez cerrada esta puerta se encerró en las secretas técnicas ninjas medicas. A los pocos minutos Shizune también entro a acompañar a Sakura.

Todos tomaron lugares en la habitación de espera, se encontraban Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y Temari, que esa ultima exigió que la dejaran estar ahí. Se escucharon unos pasos de tacón en caminar rápido, era Tsunade que no se percato ni de observar quienes estaban allí, y entro en modo preocupada pero con un semblante firme hacia la sala donde estaba su ninja preferido y mandoneado.

Temari no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, hasta que una presencia lo saco de sus culposos pensamientos:

_-¡Shika!-_grito entrando fuertemente en la sala acabando con el rotundo silencio, la rubia del noviazgo con el recién nombrado_- ¿Donde esta?-_ le hablo a Hinata con gran preocupación en tono desesperado

_-Lo acaban de transladar por allá-_ señalo hacia la sala de primeros auxilios_- Hace una media hora que no salen_

Ino camino medio contuccionada al imaginarse el estado en que estaría Shikamaru al cruzar la puerta pero fue detenida por Naruto, que la tomaba tiernamente del brazo y se dispuso a calmarla en el estado en que se encontraba_.- Aun no, Ino. Con lo preocupada que estas no actuarias como una ninja profesional, lo único que harías es llorar en su lecho, nada mas... Dejaselo a ellas..._

Ella quiso golpearlo, pero se sentía tan frágil por su amigo que estaba grave que solo se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas que había evitado derrochar salieron sin permiso alguno, debilitandola y comenzo a llorar de manera en que desahogaba su rabia. Ella debió de haber ido a esa misión, ella debía protegerlos, después de todo lo que había hecho Shikamaru por ella, siempre la tuvo en cuenta y la defendio, fue leal e hizo que cambiara sus expectativas con respecto a la vida, con respecto a los hombres. Y aunque su amorío fuera una farsa, para ella fue muy placentero asi como real.

Un ninja nunca debe demostrar sus sentimientos, pero su corazón necesitaba desahogarse.

En la habitación de espera solo se escuchaban sollozos de la novia de Shikamaru, todos la observaban con tristeza, por su pena, la misma que ellos sentían pero no podían expresarlo de tal manera. Cuando Naruto correspondió el abrazo de ella también lloro. Su amigo estaba muriendo y era la primera vez que no podía intervenir y ayudarlo. Sasuke y Hinata contemplaban la escena ajenos y Temari sintió celos de ella.

Ella sentía la misma pena, pero era peor ya que ella causo todo lo que estaba pasando. La culparía a ella ya que se encontraba al lado del Nara. Pero eso en realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba esperando que salga de esa puerta Tsunade y le diga con una sonrisa en su rostro que estaba bien, que solo fue un simple desmayo. Pero no fue así.

Cuando Tsunade salio de allí, con tristeza en sus ojos, no sabiendo donde dirigirse, donde socorrer lo que buscaba, dictamino sin rastro y sin pena:

_-Shikamaru necesita un transplante de riñon urgente; de otra forma morirá-_

La madre del enfermo que recién entraba no podía creer la situación, el shock se había desvanecido y su pequeño hijo se iba a morir, se desmayo y fue ayudada y transladada por Choiji a una sala al costado de su hijo donde fue tratada por Sakura que recién salia de la sala. Un caos porque Ino, sintió mareos repentinos, que ella misma pudo detener sentándose en la silla mas cercana.

Naruto como primera reacción, ofreció su riñon pero Tsunade le contesto que no era compatible el ninguno de sus ninjas aparte de Ino, pero que ella no seria la donante de ese riñon, lo unico que esperaban era que sea compatible con alguno de otra Aldea. Entonces había mandado la petición por los lideres ninja. Todos estaban muy conmocionados porque la ultima vez que lo vieron al poseedor de las sombras el se encontraba bien.

¿Morira? se preguntaba Temari en su mente que aun no analizaba lo que le decían, ¿como que iba a morir sino recibía ese transplante urgente? eso no era posible, a lo mejor estaba en una pesadilla, pero no era tan real. Y sintió un hueco profundo en su pecho y su mente estaba aturdida, no podía atinar a decir nada ni hacer nada. Lo único que quedaba era su alma, porque su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Y por primera vez tuvo el presentimiento.

Si Shikamaru moría, su alma también se perdería con el.

Un caos se produjo en esa pequeña sala. Todos estaban doloridos por esta que Tsunade continuo:

_-Necesitamos que el donante sea fuerte para que pueda sobrevivir a una operación tan complicada. Así que Ino...-_mirando a la recién nombrada_- No te permitiré que menciones ser la donante de el.-_fría y cortante

_-No me interesa...!-_ Iba a quedarse de porque manejaban su vida, ella sin pensarlo le daría su vida a su amigo, no lo dudaba. Y admitió que su cuerpo estaba frágil por el ultimo acontecimiento que la agoto en menos de una hora.

_-Si lo ayudas moriras y tu sabes muy bien que el jamas te lo perdonaria-_ segura y fría en sus palabras mirándola a los ojos como si quisiera persuadirla, pero no fue necesario ya que vio la cabeza cabizbaja de la rubia de una coleta_- No se preocupen, daré todo lo que sea necesario para encontrar una donante solo no se desesperen necesitamos estar mas fuertes que nunca-_ dijo la Hokage y se marcho a su despacho.

Fue seguida por Shizune hasta la oficina y una vez en la puerta la detuvo y la mando a encargarse del donador de Shikamaru, ella la miro sin entender y pudo ver sus ojos frágiles y rojos, entonces solo pudo asentir, su maestra necesitaba estar sola, descargarse de esta situación que la supero repentinamente y era en los momentos como esto que sea la mejor entre las Aldeas no le servía de nada. Y una vez que cerro la puerta, lloro sin escrúpulos.

En el pasillo del hospital al lado de la habitación custodiada por anbus del líder Shinobi, se encontraban los guardaespaldas de este, su madre, su novia, su mejor amigo y Temari. Todos se encontraban en completo silencio, que se podía escuchar el goteo de la llave del baño. Un silencio rotundo hasta la que era consolada por Ino, pregunto furiosa en tono a su carácter:

_-¿Por que no fueron capaces de cuidarlo?-_ cuestiono a Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke. Los dos primeros se entristecieron y agacharon sus cabezas. El ultimo no lo hizo mas bien se dispuso a aclararle las cosas a la madre de su custodiado.

_-El problema que tiene su hijo no pudimos prevenirlo, ya venia de antes. Y si el se separo de nosotros sin decirnos nada es porque no necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Usted sabe como es el, no diré nada mas porque después de todo usted es la madre.-_ saco todas las dudas de Yoshino Nara

Volvió a estar en completo silencio el pasillo. Ino con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar miro a Sasuke y supo que era sincero y tan eficaz como siempre, no dudaba de el. Miro a Choiji que también se había calmado, observo a Hinata que era consolada por Naruto, pero había algo que todavía no entendía... ¿Que hacia Temari en esa situación? Hasta lo que ella sabia eran amigos pero no tanto para que este ahí... ¿O si?

Y una pregunta rondo su mente como si quisiera adivinar algo...

_-Y si ustedes no estaban con Shikamaru cuando ocurrió esto...-_ debía preguntárselos a ellos, debía quitarse la duda_- ¿quien se encontraba con el?_

La mirada de Temari fue colocada en ella fijamente y sin darle vueltas contesto_- El estaba conmigo_

Todos se sorprendieron menos Sasuke que el ya de por si sabia donde estaba Shikamaru y como había reaccionado al verlo junto con Temari. No le sorprendió la forma en que le hablo a Ino, pero termino llevándose otra cuestión de la madre de Shikamaru

_-¿Y como sucedió todo el accidente? ¿Por que mi hijo estaba hablando a solas apartada de todos en medio de una selva con una joven que no es su novia? ¿Que le has dicho?-_ como si supiera una teoría en su mente, era la mama mas astuta y mandona de la Hoja no era un peso ligero que pasaría así nomas.

_-No le he hecho nada si eso responde a sus preguntas-_ le hablo con respeto ya que era la madre que compartia un carácter atípico y el gran amor hacia el joven pero sintió pena y por primera vez flaqueo en su tono mandón de siempre_- Estábamos hablando y cuando me iba a marchar el se desplomo frente a mis ojos._

Para la esposa de Shikaku eso explicacion era suficiente con lo preocupada que estaba en el presente, no importo realmente como ocurrió todo. Ino que mantenía la cabeza baja comenzo a derramar lágrimas nuevamente cuando se le vino una idea descabellada a la mente, y mojando los dedos de sus pies hablo:

_-Y dime ¿Que hacia el a solas contigo?-_ aun con los ojos rojos y llorozos mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado del pasillo tratando de condenarla que se sintiera mal._- Si no te enterastes, Shika y yo somos novios y no se me ocurre porque estaban juntos y solos._

Temari unió su mirada junto con la de ella, se veía aun mas hermosa, aun con el maquillaje esparcido por su rostro su cara resplandecía mas. Y sufría mucho y la delataban sus sollozos, no iba a decirle la verdad a Ino, aun aunque ella revisara sus pensamientos, tomara su alma. Ella lo adoraba y exigía saber una respuesta. Pensó que con esa rubia Shikamaru si iba a encontrar la felicidad y el amor

_-Creo que ya es suficiente, Ino...-_detuvo Sasuke esta charla-_ Shikamaru..._-cuando iba a continuar fue detenido por Temari. Ella no permitiría que el cuente los detalles de como Shikamaru fue el que exigió estar con ella a solas, que el culpable era su líder de misión

_-Estábamos hablando de nuestras vidas, porque además de colegas somos buenos amigos. Y por cierto no te preocupes...-_se castigaba mentalmente por lo que iba a decir-_ El solo hablaba de ti, te mencionaba con tanta felicidad, con tanto amor._

Se produjo un nuevo silencio en el pasillo y la rubia de una coleta se seco sus lágrimas, y volvió a mirar a la representante de Suna con la mirada triste y conmovía por lo que le había dicho, su corazón se relajo y sonrió tiernamente a Temari. Como si fueran amigas.

Pero a la joven de cuatro coletas le dolió tanto que en ese mismo instante pensó en contradecirse y por primera vez agradeció el entrenamiento psicológico del ninja de su Aldea, eso era lo que se interponía para gritar y sacar sus lágrimas sofocadas. Pero no era tiempo de llorar, era tiempo de salvarlo como siempre lo hacia.

Se paro dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la Hokage y tomar el examen de compatibilidad con su amigo pero se detuvo y muchas cuestiones llegaron a su mente y como conclusión dictamino que era la menos indicada para ser la donante de Shikamaru.

Era el momento indicado para demostrar toda su frialdad, ante los ninjas de Konoha, la novia y padres de Shikamaru, así se produciría una barrera aun mas grande entre ellos_- No traten de echarme la culpa a mi de su irresponsabilidad yo estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes._

Las miradas de aprobacion de hace unos minutos habían cambiado por maldiciones de Ino y Yoshino.

Se levanto de su asiento necesitaba tomar aire. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de allí.

_-Estará bien, tiene que levantarse aunque no lo parezca puede ser fuerte, el tiene una promesa con Asuma y la cumplira-_ añadio el apdre que entraba a la conversacion para darle palabras de aliento a los que se encontraban allí y hasta el mismo.

En eso aparece nuevamente la Hokage con cara de pocos amigos, dándole la mala noticia de que aun no había ningún donante y que autorizaba que pasara solo una persona para que se despida de el.

_En los mas profundos sueños de Shikamaru y como si quisiera recordar los momento mas preciados, recordó la vez que se le declaro a Temari, parecía que si le iba a corresponder la chica...quería explicarle todo lo que sentía por ella pero no podía, se quedaba sin habla._

_-Temari, necesito hablar urgente contigo- dijo en una noche completamente estrellada en el silencio juntos era la ultima noche que pasaban juntos, hasta nuevo aviso como siempre ocurría entre ellos. Varias veces se lamento haberse enamorado de una chica tan imposible. Imposible verla, tocarla, sentirla, hasta el mas mínimo pensamiento era deseosamente placentero..._

_-Oye Shika!...-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa, de esas que a un enamorado le estremece el corazón- ¿Que sucede que es lo pasa?_

_-Necesito decirte de mis sentimientos...- comenzo mientras observaba por ultima esa resplandeciente sonrisa que se borraría cada vez que se volvía a ver..._

La joven representante de Suna, se encontraba en el techo del hospital de Konoha. Una brisa fue absorbida y desecha en un suspiro mientras observaba que el sol aun no se ocultaba. Podría ser esta misma tarde, en la que Shikamaru iba a morir, no había persona que satisficiera su demanda corporal y era cuestión de tiempo hasta que ese órgano en mal estado, haga detener el latir de Shikamaru.

Si hubiera una forma mas sencilla de salvarlo, ella le hubiera entregado ese riñon que el añoraba pero todo acto tenia sus consecuencias. Ella sabia que tenia todas las de perder, por el simple hecho de darle motivos al chunnin para ilusionarse, eso, vivir en un genjutsu que tarde o temprano le abriría las puertas dolorosas de la realidad.

Desde allí arriba podía disfrutar del paisaje de Konoha al enterarse de esta noticia, toda la Adea se había mantenido de luto. Se juntaban en plazas, iglesias, parques para rezar por el la salud de su Ninja. Y aunque sabia que era en vano ya que ninguno podía donarle el riñon que tanto saciaba Shikamaru, o a lo mejor ella si tenia la esperanza. Sonrió tristemente cuando observo las nubes desplazarse.

Suspiro nuevamente, pero esta vez por la presencia de Sasuke:

_-Es raro verlo así, después de todo morirá sin poder cumplir su sueño-_ acato el joven que llamo la atención de la rubia de cuatro coletas.

_-Supongo la vida de un Shinobi suele ser corta-_ agrego de manera fría como quería continuar delante de los demás.

_-¿No te da pena?_

¿Pena? ¿Porque debería de sentir pena? Ella no tenia la culpa de la internación del Shinobi, aunque estuvo en la escena donde se produjo y era la única espectadora. No se sentía culpable por eso pena no era lo que sentía, pero si el moría ahí...

_-Mas bien, tu que puedes salvarlo, no dices ni haces nada, como si no te importase en lo mas mínimo-_ esta vez no se sentó como en aquella ocasión de la misión de la que habían vuelto de urgencia, solo se quedo parado a cierta distancia de ella._- Esta recibiendo las ultimas visitas de esta noche seguramente no pase..._

El cabello de la kunoichi comenzo a ser arrastrado por una ola de aire, su cuerpo se mostraba temblante; y abrazo sus piernas acurrucándose y escondió su cabeza entre ellas como una niña pequeña. Se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar, esta vez si sentía así. Pero continuo segura y sin levantar la cabeza.

_-¿Por que debería de salvarlo? Siempre ha sido, es y sera mas fuerte que yo, no me agrada la idea de que un debilucho como el sea mejor que yo. Además tomaría su lugar en los Shinobis salvadores..._

_-Porque tu siempre lo salvas.-_ firmemente el Uchiha la detuvo. No le gustaba que le mintieran podía sentir su preocupación y el actuar sin razón ante todos era inútil. Sabia que ella de todos los que estaban preocupados de Shikamaru ella era a la que mas le dolía- Como en las misiones en las que estuvieron juntos

Pero a ella nadie la callaba o contradecía, su orgullo por delante de todo-_Solo era mi misión-_ fría y cortante

Parecía una amargada y que realmente no le importaba lo que le pasara a su dúo de batallas, de amistad, de vida. Porque ellos eran uno, el se lo había mencionado nuevamente en la Guerra Shinobi. Nunca pensó que se acordaría de esa frase pero el si lo hizo y con una sonrisa vaga en sus labios, que la había hecho por primera vez sonrojarse. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ella si lo había aprendido la lección. Cada misión requiere un sacrificio.

_-¿Tienes miedo de ser lastimada?-_ contraataco el Uchiha

Ella abrió estrepitosamente los ojos y quedo perpleja. Esa era su frase, su pregunta que indago al genio. Pero no sabia la respuesta; ya que el, nunca le había contestado. A lo mejor si la sabia, solo que la quería ignorar.

Si Shikamaru moría, ella no tendría ningún obstáculo que llevar y aquella confesión que se había producido de los labios y el corazón del Shinobi quedaría en el olvido, seria un recuerdo que, a través del tiempo seria modificado por su mente para aliviar su culpabilidad. Pero si el seguía vivo, ella podía mirarlo a los ojos como había hecho hasta ahora. Aunque el simple hecho de olvidar aunque sea una imagen de Shikamaru le dolía en el pecho. Pase lo que pase ella jamas lo olvidaría.

_-Jamas seria lastimada._

Como si quisiera producirse un escenario entre ellos dos, los arboles seguían u danza al compás del viento, zumbando un silencio en la calurosa Konoha. El suspiro, debía convencerla, no le quedaba mucho tiempo al reloj de Arena, no podía morir Shikamaru porque sino la chica de Suna jamas se lo perdonaria.

_-Temari...-_ comenzo a relatarle su plan creado en pocos minutos._- Yo podría utilizar mi Shaningan ilusionando a Shizune, Sakura y Tsunade que realizaran la operación. Habría que inventar el rostro de la paciente que donara. Una vez que se produzca esta acción y la joven cumpla su misión, desaparecerá y no volverá jamas. Por mi parte, haría un clon y lo transformaría en ti para estar presentes y no duden del plan o porque no nos encontramos en la sala. Es simple, Shikamaru nunca sabra quien lo rescato y además Temari no recibirás los halagos por recalcar si eso es lo que te preocupa..._

¡Maravillosamente bien! Ese plan se le había ocurrido en su mente pero alguien que sea su complice y realice tan bien el genjutsu que un Uchiha, mejor imposible, por lo menos algo de suerte tenia... Pero las dudas surgieron ¿Deberia confiar en el? ¡Por que se mostraba tan caritativo? Algo debía estar tras este plan, debía pedir mucho...

-¿Por que debería confiar en ti?-

_-Por que soy tu única salida-_ esa respuesta fue lo suficiente para darle la razón a un hombre sin seguir interrogándole...

Levanto su rostro seco; lo miro desconfiada. El había peleado dos veces con ella y en ningún momento le pareció una persona tierna o por lo menos compresiva... que salvara a los demás...

_-Debería pensar de vez en cuando en las otras personas. No solo eso, si aceptas la oferta ahora, te cuidare hasta que te recuperes del transplante, no se cocinar bien pero aprendo rápido-_ella lo miro sin queja alguna y el al observar como se levantaba con un rostro menos preocupado agrego sonriendo_- De ultimo plan, llamare a Naruto por un ramen instantáneo... ya que es su comida preferida._

Sonrió tristemente tratando de seguir con un aire feliz, pero no podía. Cada gesto devolvía a su mente la imagen de Shikamaru... y Sasuke noto esto.

_-No hace falta que finjas conmigo-_ y se acerco a ella y se encontraban frente a frente y ella cabizbaja pero aunque no era de creerse, no lloraba aunque se sintiera segura. Lo vio al frente al chico que ultimamente estaba en todo lo que hacia y se acostó en su pecho y lo abrazo fuertemente. Necesitaba dar ese abrazo a alguien y el era el único que se encontraba allí, y que siempre la ayudaba. El apretó profundizando ese abrazo que ella necesitaba.

Luego de ese pequeño abrazo, se sintieron aliviados; Sellando un pacto que comenzaria a unirlos demasiado...

**Bueno este capitulo es medio corto pero me parecio suficiente hasta ahi. asi lo dejo con mas expectativas para la proxima y porque estoy buena y me volvio internet que pense que me lo cortaban (TomoyoKururugi no vayas a hacer el chiste de que hay que pagas internet porque cuando te vea te ahorco :D(carita amigable))**

**Vuelvo a lo que estaba... quieren que les cuente un adelanto por primera vez? Haber... En el proximo capitulo...CHANANANANA! operaran a Shikamaru...(corto este adelanto xD) pero... ¿Funcionara el plan de Sasuke y Temari? ¿Que hay entre ellos? ¿Me volvi tan loca que aceptaria un SasuTema( por cierto siempre ame a Sasuke! asi que no pareceria raro que si los una en el fic! Jojojojo (risa boba)... ¿Y Ino? ¿Que siente por Shika? Aparecen nuevos personajes(bah... nuevos lo que se dicen nuevos no son.. porque ya aparecieron en la serie de nuestro Dios Kishimoto!)Aclarare que a Ino no la odio!... aunque me parece una estupidez que lo junten con Shikamaru!... a la que si puedo odiar un poquito es a Shion... porque shikamaru ya la salvo una vez... ademas de tantos de los shinobis que se puede enamorar tiene que ser del Shika de Temari? Noooo! no es permitido en mi mundo...! ademas las fans de shika lo dejamos con temari porque fue aceptada por muchas fases!**

**Con respecto a mis siguientes fics... tuve algunos problemas porque no me alcanaza el tiempo(con decirle que no puedo ni corregirle los errores y creo que mi escritura va de mal en peor...) y si empiezo mi fic me gustaria ser puntual como este... o eso digo yo!) Tampoco se cual pueda hacer aunque tuve varios votos por el de Apuesto a que te enamoras de mi... lo peor que no me gustan los one-short y me gustan los long-Fic y no vale porque se me ocurren mas ideas! y mas!**

**me anote en varias paginas para seguir acosando el shikatema... me encanta que sean tan fieles las escritoras y lectoras de estas! SOMOS LAS MEJORES CHICAS! no hay otra conclusion! somos re fieles a este amor... confirmado obviamente...! en el capitulo de esta semana se noto que shikamaru habla mucho con temari! por favor que alguien lo niegue y es algo tontooooo! porque es mas que confirmado!**

**Y si me encantan los guardaespaldas tan despreocupados! a mi por lo menos me hacen reir y tampoco estan tan pendientes de shika esta bueno eso... y obvio amo a hinata y naruto y los dejare juntos si alguien me contradice me pongo mal xD**

**si ellos no se quedan juntos naruto no tiene sentido xP (Locamente obsesionada) por eso hay que seguir fiel a nuestros instintos y no me arrepiento de que sea mi pareja favorita del anime...**

**fua! creo que me pase...! voy al grano...**

**Gracias a todos nuevamente ada rewiens es un aliento y una correccion(YyessyY) y agradezco a Nonahere que ahora hablamos mas! (y ahora que me acuerdo pondre algo de danzas en este fic xD Mentira!) y misteriosadecristal siempre con un rewiens que me alegra...! y si podes votar varias veces...! cuantas vos quieras con lo despistada que soy hastani me de cuenta como todos... y haber...a usui... a comentarista... paula... mar... bla bla bla... me olvido de alguien? (TomoyoKururugi) ahhhhhhhh si vistes que me acorde amiga? Jaja que escandalosa que sos hasta por aca xP Te adoro por ser fiel a esto y prometo que me acordare! siempre de vos...! gracias a vos estoy aca!**

**Agradecere a mi tiempo del domingo a la noche... y si me lo piden lo hare mas cortos a los capitulos... en su tiempo ire contestando los rewiens pero los contestare ya que es prueba fiel a todas! que obviamente leo sus fics...! pero tardo en comentar como una buena jueza...**

**y con respecto a mis frases...! ahhh! hasta yo misma me enamoro sola... pero vamos a sincerarnos cuando vimos por primera vez a shikamaru... yo dije este es mas debilucho como que era un shino mas para mi... pero despues su caracter esa forma de proeger a sus amigos, fiel a sus principios, sabe como se maneja todo, cree en naruto, y aunque nuna practica es uno de lo mejores de la Aldea siempre esta ahi!**

**hasta se lleva con sus cuñados! no le tiene miedo a nada! y no le importaria morir si salva a sus amigos..:! y el sueño que tiene... kyaaaaaaaaaaa!... me enamoro cada vez mass! no me hagan recordr...!**

**PD: haganme saber su opinion xD Besos!  
><strong>


	4. Confesiones

**Bueno! Volvi luego de dos semanas sin publicar... que irreponsabilidad de mi parte pero era justificada...! Vamos al grano! que esta tan interesante la historia que hasta yo quiero saber lo que sigue...! :D**

**Frase: "No hay lugar mas solitario, que una cama vacia" Gabriel Garcia Marquez (que algun dia lo incluire en un fic)**

**Tema: Kizuna- Ayane  
><strong>

**Sin mas que decir...! Los protagonistas no son de mi autoria, son del muy ingenioso Kishimoto...! Que por cierto bendecimos su presencia xP**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 4: Confesiones<em>

En el hospital de Konoha, en el Area de Urgencias que estaba totalmente restringida la entrada a todas la personas, alguien habia podido infiltrarse, no era mas ni nada menos que Ino, ya que era una de las ninjas medicos mas entrenadas para curar las heridas de los demas. Pero en este caso, ¿Se encontraba la Ino profesional o Ino como persona?

La unica que sabia que se encontraba alli adentro era Sakura.

Se encontraba la Ino profesional revisando al paciente moribundo. A pesar de los limites de su mejor amiga, estaba alli sentada al lado de Shikamaru, en un estado alusivo, no podia registrar aun la informacion que le era brindada.

Segun los informes que habia recibido en mano, su amigo sufria una perdida de riñon derecho. Como se encontraba la situacion, comenzo con dolores infectando levemente al paciente y que a pesar de la fuerza de voluntad de este, lo iba consumiendo. Para empeorar las cosas el portador agrego remedios caseros que en vez de curarlo; lo llevo a la descomposicion incurable de este organo vital. Si hubiera sido tratado rapidamente lo hubieran podido contradecir a tiempo.

La joven lo observo detenidamente, analizandolo. Su cuerpo estaba invadido por maquinas ninjas, papeles curativos y el respiracdor artificial. Aunque se dio una idea en su mente de como seria verlo en esas condiciones, odiaba verlo asi rindiendose como un cobarde a la batalla de la vida. Y como por acto instintivo sus lagrimas brotaron como la lluvia misma.

Las nubes se agrupaban en el cielo.

_-Shika! Mira en que estado estas! Tan problematico y depues de todo las mujeres somos las problematicas. Tu aqui postrado en esta cama, mientras que afuera-_ trato de ponerle humor asi no lloraba_- Yoshino-san quiso infiltrarse de todas formas hasta se disfrazo de enfermera... obviamente fue descubierta y por suerte tu padre la detuvo y ahora los dos se encuentran tranquilos y con mucha esperanza en que te recuperes._

Se calmo y tomo la mano de su novio falso tiernamente.

_-Todos rezan por ti asi que no te puedes ir, no soportaria que nos abandonaras y menos sin haber consedido tu sueño. Las nubes desean llorar y la partida de shogi que dejastes sin terminar. Tu alumno, tu ahijada espera que cuides de el, que le enseñes lo problematica que puede ser la vida pero los valores que rescatas de ella. Yoshino morira de tristeza y tu padre tendra una depresion muy grande en el corazon. ¡Piensa en Asuma el jamas te lo perdonara!_

Se detuvo y una sonrisa vaga salio de sus labios...

_-Shika aun recuerdo el dia en que empezamos a salir..._

_Flash Back_

_-Ino ¿Por qué lloras tanto?- pregunto acercandose a un jardin lleno de flores que la heredaria algun dia del Clan Yamanaka.-¿No eras de las que dicen que no hay que llorar porque muestras tus arrugas?_

_Era en ese lugar donde nacian los colores en la Aldea un lugar lleno de vida. Ella se encontraba mirando fijamente una flor cosmos, sin pretendenderlo la hacia girar en torno a su propio tallo, como si quisiera saber de que esta hecho. Su mirada estaba fija en eso por ese motivo ni se mosqueo en el hecho de que su amigo habia entrado sin previo permiso a un lugar que ya conocia._

_Lo miro con detenimiento, ¿Qué hacia el allí parado con las manos en los bolsillos con su mirada despreocupada de siempre? ¿Enserio le preocupaba lo qué le pasaba?_

_Según el, los problemas de las chicas eran superficiales; y las lágrimas eran inevitables. Ya lo habia aprendido con Sakura e Ino varias veces, podian maltratarlo todo el tiempo pero eran muy fragiles en el fondo y necesitaban a alguien que las proteja. Verlo alli, parado esperando cierta respuesta de ella, de porque se encontraba asi._

_Eran amigos desde pequeños asi que no se trataba de tarea de genio saber que lloraba por tema de jovenes, lo mismo paso aquella vez con Sasuke. Sufrió mucho e incluso parecia constantes sus insomnios. El en cierto sentido nunca se metio porque cada uno debe hacer su duelo en su tiempo determinado, pero verla en esa condicion lo lastimaba por dentro..._

_Pasaron varios minutos, no sabian explicar cuantos. Era una maravilla estar en un lugar asi, a la vista de todas esas flores de distintas especies hasta algunas que no se creian que existian, verlas tan de repente siempre saca una sonrisa._

_-Recuerdame que cuando muera, no haya flores en mi entierro. No me gustaria ver estas planatas encerradas sin ver la luz del sol.- comento tratando de sacar ese ambiente tan frio_

_-Ya estas hablando idioteces Shikamaru- contesto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. De todos modos era inevitable no estar en ese ambiente tan plagado de emociones tristes._

_El sonrió, pensó que ella le pegaria o le reprocharia mas como hacia siempre. Pero no lo hizo permanecio sentada alli. Sin mosquearse en lo absoluto. Espero una nueva señal o algun movimiento de la chica. Como no lo hubo se decidio a marcharse, aun no era el momento para hablar con ella, o eso era lo que el creia._

_-No permitirias que mueras, no siendo el salvador de la guerra ninja y mi gran amigo- siguió ella- Espero que a tu novia no le gusten las flores._

_El ambiente seguia tal como antes, el solo se quejó por lo bajo como siempre. ¿Cómo hizo para darse cuenta de que justo la problematica que le gustaba, amaba ver las plantas? O a lo mejor no lo sabia, lo habia acertado de casualidad y sin quererlo. Vio que su amiga se acurrucaba en sus piernas pero manteniendo la mirada en sus manos donde tenia la flor._

_-Me dejaron, Shika- dijo en voz de estorbo._

_El ya lo sabia, en realidad, solo queria oirlo de sus labios. Y aunque queria darle algunas palabras de aliento, no podia ya que a el le pasaba completamente lo mismo y lamentablemente nadie supo decirle como evitar ese dolor._

_Por lo escaso que sabia el de la relacion de Ino y Sai, por lo menos ella era feliz, y hasta a el la rubia de una coleta le parecia problematica, insoportable y no entendia como la aguantaba sus reproches sin sentido, todo el tiempo enojado porque el hablaba con una chica, luego con otra. Todo santo Konoha se enteraba de sus problemas. Y él, que en las misiones de regreso lo único que hablaba era de lo farsante que eran "todos" los hombres y que las damiselas terminaban llorando sin consuelo. ¿Cuántas veces no la habia visto llorar? ¿Y lamentarse?_

_Pero esta vez no era como siempre, por las dos semanas que transcurrió su separación los indicios demostraban firmemente que no iban a volver. El la habia dejado, no se sabia bien los motivos, pero no habia vuelta atrás. Desde ese momento lo único que hacia Ino es vagar por la Aldea con un aura de depresión máxima, como si no tuviera vida alguna después de su ex novio._

_Y al enterarse la noticia todos los pretendientes de la rubia de Konoha se alegraron una larga lista esperaba su oportunidad. Pero ella solo se encerraba en su mundo. Al principio Shikamaru pensó que seria por dias, pero esta situacion afectaba hasta en su trabajo porque se encontraba incapacitada de responsabilidades en el estado en que estaba._

_-El muy idiota...-continuo con voz cortada- Encontró a otra persona de quien esta enamorado, dice que la conocio en la Guerra y que desde ese momento no deja de pensar en ella... -se le produjo un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba continuar._

_El lo entendio perfectamente. No hablaba en lo absoluto con Sai pero debio haber sido díficil para el también, al menos le fue sincero y corto a tiempo la situación. Si continuaba asi la relación seria peor de todos modos._

_-No es justo Shika- quiso continuar fria pero el dolor le gano de mano- Yo no soy la mas fuerte, pero siempre trate de ser la mejor para él. Por él, lo hubiera dado todo e incluso cambiaba toda mi forma de ser y aunque supiera esta dura realidad la sobrellavaria y lo haria olvidarse de ella y húbiera dado hasta mi vida al mismisimo diablo para enamorarlo...-un grito tremendo de dolor sono repentinamente en todo el lugar- ¡No lo entiendo!-levantó la mirada hacia su amigo- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?- y suplicó- ¡Dimelo Shika!_

_Y comenzo a llorar de una forma desgarradora, y el bonito lugar parecia un horrible cementerio a causa de tanto llanto. Pero para males de ella, él aún no sabia la respuesta. Ni tampoco satisfacer su pregunta repentina._

_-No has hecho nada mal Ino, contra razones del corazón nunca ganarás, eso es todo. Si tu realmente lo necesitas y él no esta a tu lado, aprende a vivir sin él._

_Contesto a sus suplicas. Y ella se calmo, y cesaron sus lágrimas, se limpio su rostro y suspiro. Él era el genio y si él lo decia era porque debia ser asi, no habia otra vuelta que darle. Se detuvo y prosigió con la charla consoladora..._

_-¿Sabes Shika? Las mujeres necesitamos que siempre nos protejan.-él la miró raramente, Ino era un a experta en cambiar sus ánimos- Y si lo pienso detenidamente, lo que mas necesito de él, es que me proteja, con él me sentía asi. No es como cuando estoy con ustedes, es otro sentimiento de amar._

_Y como si su alma quisiera reemplazar a su amor dañino lo pensó, esa idea tonta que tal vez cambiaria sus relaciones con Shikamaru, todo esto cuando lo empezo a ver como hombre a su propio amigo._

_Era un gran prospecto, conocido en todas las Aldeas, su nombre seria leyenda. Él si sabia como tratar a una mujer, estaba seguro de lo fiel que era, bonito de grandes rasgos físicos. Además de la salud y dinero, nunca habia pensado su pensamiento en el amor, y con la simple frase que habia dicho lo habia dejado en claro. Él podría ser "aquella" persona que la saque de ese obscuro abismo infernal._

_-Oye Shika, tu no sabes como se siente ¿verdad? Nunca ni has amado, ni amas a alguien.- preguntó curiosa para saber de la vida sentimiental del amigo de la cuál no se habia preocupado en averiguar._

_Él la miro detenidamente, se notaba que no sabia en absoluto que estaba enamorado. Y qué esa chica tan fria que no parecia en absoluto en Ino, al contrario parecia que no necesitaba a nadie. Por eso nunca tendría chance con ella._

_-Si. Asi que se como te sientes._

_Ino se sorprendio en absoluto con la declaración, él estaba enamorado. Él mas problemático se habia enamorado y con lo mucho que se quejaba de eso. ¿Pero de quién? Esa fue la siguiente pregunta que sin dudas iba a hacer._

_-Y se puede saber..._

_-Es imposible. ¿Eso responde a tu curiosidad?-_

_Parecia que el joven no queria hablar en absoluto del tema y ella lo entendió de todos modos, si él estaba enamorado tarde o temprano se daria cuenta de quién era la joven, después de todo en eso somos expertas las chicas._

_Sonrió para sus adentros como si una puerta se abriera ante sus ojos. Él y ella tenian corazones rotos, que exigían ser liberados del dolor. Necesitabana ser curados, del pesar y una oportunidad sin darse cuenta se presento. Podia haber una minima probabilidad de que ella algún dia se enamore de él..._

_-Shikamaru...- recibió la atención del joven- ¿Sabes cómo se olvida a un antiguo amor? -y al no notar respuestas del joven continúo- Con un nuevo amor, si ese amor te lástima, el nuevo te amor será el **Vendaje Para Tus Heridas**... y ese será él que te abrira un mundo a la felicidad._

_Él sabia donde iba toda ese conjunto de palabras, pero espero que ella termine. Ella se levanto del pequeño lugar que ocupaba y se colocó a la par de él. Frente a frente. Se supone que al estar tan cerca de una persona, debes sentir raras sensaciones que te transportan a otro lugar, te hechiza la piel. Como lo hacia Temari con él. Pero al estar tan cerca de Ino no sentía absolutamente nada._

_Observarla tan bonita con un aire aún de meláncolia, era inevitable para cualquier chico._

_-Shika... ¿Qué te parece si buscamos juntos esa felicidad?- con las mejillas en pequeños rubores y él de mismo modo. No sabia que contestarle. ¿Con Ino él podria ser feliz?_

_Lo pensó pero tenerla tan cerca y el miedo de que llore de vuelta lo paralizó. Lo analizó y era la mejor y única salida que se encontraba para sanar su dolor. Si el tal véz... quisiera comenzar de nuevo... quisiera dejar de preocuparse... de tener ese malestar..._

_Si... él queria olvidarse de Temari._

_Y como si él mundo se abriera, él mismo colocó un muro en su corazón hacia cualquier sentimiento ajeno a la única persona que le habia regalado su corazón._

_Sellando ese pacto donde entregaba su corazón, cuerpo y alma a su amiga. Ino haría que olvidara a Temari. Y sin pensarlo más, la beso._

_**Lo que si no supo explicar porque se sentía tan miserable, al pensar que besaba a Temari.**_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Y se produjó el mismo nudo en la garganta que cuando había estado en forma depresiva por Sai, pero este era aún más peor, al darse cuenta que si lo perdía, se moriría. Era tal la desesperacion que le produjo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acaso él lo recordaba? ¿O tal vez la estuviera oyendo? ¿A quién le estaba hablando? ¿A su cuerpo o a su alma?

_-Shika-_ tomo aun mas fuerte la mano del chico._- Tsunade se enojara mucho sino tiene a quien mandonear y en estos momentos donde acabas de salvar nuestras vidas ¿Te quieres ir? Yo prometo que si te recuperas, Choiji hará dieta, Naruto dejará de gritar y yo ignoraría por completo tu vagancia.-_ sonrió tristemente-_ O mejor prometo que al menos tratare de cambiarlo. Somos Ino- Shika- Cho ¿Recuerdas?_

Elevo la mano de su compañero, sin desconectar ningún aparato que lo mantenian en vida, y la acarició con su rostro tiernamente, su piel era aun tibia. De todos modos, aunque trato, la culpa la pudo:

_-Pérdoname Shikamaru, por ser un estorbo y no ser capaz de salvarte cuando tú los haz hecho un monto de veces. En este punto, debo decir que tú me distes una razón para existir cuando estuve mal y estoy segura que mis flores no floreceran sin tí ya que te he fallado._

Coménzo a sóllozar lamentándose y mientrás temblaba, quería oir de sus labios que él la perdonaba por esta decisión.

_-Shika ¡Di algo! Por favor...-_el silencio rondo nuevamente, entoncés decidio detenerse, lo soltó de su agarre y se dispuso a marchar a lo mejor mientras ella estaba ahí, habia nuevas y esperanzadoras noticias.

A los minutos de salir Ino, Sakura hizo un revisión médica en donde el paciente se encontraba de igual estado de salud. Detuvo su caminar un delirio de Shikamaru llamando a una rubia.

_-Temari...-_ mientras se movia delirantemente

En el estado en que se encontraba era imposible que puede hablar, estaba en un estado de inconciencia total y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por ese llamado. Lo analizó por un momento y dejó todas las cosas de repente para buscar a Temari. A lo mejor el quería despedirse de ella, cuando fue detenida la joven con pelo rosa.

_-Sakura prepara al Nara para la operación-_ apresuró Shizune, entrando de repente_- Hemos encontrado a la donante. Asi qué demonos prisa_

Por fin la suerte parecia estar de su lado.

Al enterarse de la noticia, toda Konoha habia recibido sus esperanzas hacia su estrátega favorito, habia una donante desconocida. Por fuentes rápidas y poco confiables la salvadora era un tal Ayumi Mizora de la Aldea escondida entre los Pájaros, que se encontraba cerca de Konoha, al escuchar la tragedia no dudo en lo absoluto en darle una parte de ella, aunque en él fondo daria su vida si fuera necesario.

Era una joven de 19 años, ojos verdes cabellos color rojo largo. Tez blanca tirando a morena, estatura media de cuerpo delineado. Una joven muy bonita de aires de princesa vestida de una yukatana rosa con la banda ajustada a su cintura. Toda una kunoichi valiente.

Fue transladada y preparada por Shizune acompañada de Yoshino con lágrimas en los ojos agradeciendóle profundamente lo que estaba haciendo. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida ella golpéo tiernamente en la cabeza en señal de que todo estaría bien. Los responsables de esa misión eran Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune con ellas eran más que suficiente para esa operación tan complicada.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera donde estarían por largo tiempo porque la operacion seria larga y complicada. Todos los que estaban presentes se encontraban nerviosos a excepción de Temari que se encontraba sola en un rincón de la sala.

Antes de empezar Tsunade agradecío a Ayumi por salvar a Shikamaru que era como un hijo para ella pero que ese secreto lo mantengan en silencio porque para ella, le era más divertido pedirle cosas problemáticas si que él se de cuenta.

_-No se preocupe Hokage. Me puede dejar unos minutos con Shikamaru. Por favor.-_ pidió

Tsunade accedió sin chistar dejándola unos minutos con él. La mayoria del tiempo fue detenido, de los cinco minutos que le dío Tsunade, dos minutos solo útilizo Temari para volver a su condición normal, y observarlo en ese estado que casi la hizo llorar.

Verlo tan debíl le rompió el corazón. Y lo único quiso hacer, no lo hizo. Quiso besarlo, desde aquella vez en que se dio cuenta que en él único hombre en que pensaba. Pero algo la detuvo. Su primer beso no debería ser asi.

Él darle un beso en esas condiciones es que pensaba que no iba a sobrevivir a la operación. Pero Shika sobreviviría. Y cuando sobreviviera algun afortunado dia tal vez... si ocurriría.

Lo único que pudo decir...

_-¿Sabés Shika? Siempre te salvaré. No importa la táctica, ni se cómo ni con qué pretexto pero te salvare. Siempre lo hice y lo haré aunque me cueste la vida._

Sin más que decir tomo su mano, estaba completamente segura que él no moriría...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este si es corto comparado a los demas. Pero apenas pudo regresar de mis compromisos y les prometo que se acerca mi nuevo fic. Promesa ninja! Recomendaciones: Vean lean el Manga de Naruto! espero que se aproxiime el shikatema por favor!<strong>

**NO ME ANDA EL CORRECTOR DE ERRORES EN FANFICTION NET NI EN WORLD! asi que perdon! POR LOS ACENTOS(QUE NO EXISTEN) Y LAS CORRECCIONES!  
><strong>

**Bueno me voy! prometo que sera mas interesante. Algunos comentarios con este fic:**

**-hay partes donde esta mal redactado.**

**-no tuve mucho tiempo**

**-no lo pude corregir los errores.**

**Bueno sin mas que decirles perdon por la tardanza de dos semanas por si no se dieron cuenta. Me voy porque tengo que estudiar para una prueba! perdon nuevamente por la tardanza y gracias a todos! los que me comentan cada rewiens es una sonrisa y buena intencion! **

**pd: estoy por comenzar a leer algunas fics y mas de las que me comentan! asi que esperen mi visita :D (YyesyY prometo leer tu fic mientele por el foro de shikatema creo xD) Besos! cuidense! si quieren hablar conmigo personalmente msn o face xD**

**Besos! hasta la proxima que no tardare! :D**


End file.
